Breaking Pacts
by Heartfeltblue
Summary: Finally... It took all of his self restraint and a lot of teeth gritting. The scent that emanates from her skin makes him want to take that first bite. But he has her now, let's see if this doll was worth the wait. **This is my first post - please send reviews
1. The Pact

"I need you to take my doll. Take her as a trophy for this kill and take care of her" The man requested while writhing in pain.

Hannibal needs him to cooperate; he can't afford a loose end now so he nodded in response.

The serial killer is using his life as a bargaining chip; Hannibal is going to take it anyway.

The man took the knife and stabbed his own eye without hesitation.

To him, it was a sacrifice and there was honor in that.

Honor is vital to men like them. He died, oddly with a smile on his face.

Hannibal turned his gaze around the room; where could this doll be?

It's odd for a serial killer dubbed "The master" to have a sanctuary as filthy as this.

The place he kept his _puppets_ in is a more suitable dwelling.

A doll in this sanctuary? Why hold on to evidence? His thoughts asked him.

Then a memory, "The master" was looking outside the window as he carved on his skin.

"_There's a connecting room_" Hannibal figured.

* * *

He entered a connecting hall.

Light was passing through this part of the house and the mustiness was gone; there's fresh breathable air at last.

He reveled in it; it's been a long day.

If he was to judge the man according to his habitation; this serial killer already has 3 personas.

One more and he would have completed a Johari Window

Then Hannibal heard music.

He followed its direction.

A strange sense of tranquility was washing over Hannibal.

He's always been calm, but this was different, it's the type of calm you get addicted to.

He turned to a hallway and found a blindfolded girl.

She's restrained to a chair in the corner of what seemed to be a walk in closet.

The restraints and the gag were made of cloth.

This is not one of the usual dolls; this one's alive.

Her head slowly turned to his direction.

She probably sensed him.

Then he heard sirens blaring; it still sounds distant but he has to leave.

Will Graham has caught on as he expected.

* * *

Mutilating the man himself was not an option for that kill.

The execution of the master's admission and his suicide had to be carried out flawlessly.

Hannibal's thoughts were disrupted by the ringing of his phone.

"We need you here doctor" Jack Crawford blatantly blurts.

* * *

The room was exactly how he left it and she was exactly where she was.

He came closer to observe.

She was well taken care of compared to the other dolls.

This girl is not a prostitute; it's impossible.

Hannibal removed the girl's gag; she breathes in.

Next, he removed her blindfold; she kept her eyes shut.

"Open your eyes" Will Graham said, she obeyed but she kept her head down.

"May I?" her head turned towards the direction of Hannibal's voice.

Hannibal lifted her chin and to his surprise when the light hit her face, her eyes shone like gold, clear reflective hazel brown. She's the original doll.

That's what the master meant when he said he's cleansing them.

Did Will figure this out as well?

The kill was not merely caused by a compulsion to rid the streets of prostitutes; the master was changing them, transforming them into this original doll.

"Jack, I've been out of commission for a while, I can't get too close again", Will reminded jack after he asked him to profile the scene.

"I just need you to do what you do, see the things that the serial killer saw in her. A connection... Is she a victim or another golden ticket?" Jack explained

That made Hannibal curious "Another Abigail Hobbs? Tell me what made you think that?" he asked.

"We think she is the serial killer's daughter.

There are things we're yet to find and we still have a lot of evidence to go through.

Most of them however, point to that direction. The mother is out of the picture.

For now we will approach her as a victim; we wouldn't want the same mistake."


	2. The Trophy

Hannibal watched as people made beelines toward his doll.

She is evidence so that makes sense.

People poked and questioned her all day.

He figured he'll get his chance.

He can't be near her for too long anyway.

Her scent is too much to handle.

Her skin is emitting a rare kind of sweetness and she's every bit too succulent.

Keeping his composure is a challenge around her.

She was treated with so much care it's hard to imagine "The master" was working alone.

A dedicated father and a serial killer, and all along he had a mental incapacity? You got to admire that.

Without her father she's vulnerable.

How will this doll survive alone? Out of the sanctuary? (He grins).

"Dr Lecter!" Will Graham called his attention.

"You're grinning like a plan just fell into place. Do you mind sharing the mystery?" Hannibal responded with a plain smile.

* * *

"It's been two days now Jack. I mean look at her! Every part of her is exhausted.

She's unresponsive because she's tired. Let's give her a break Jack." Alana Bloom almost pleaded.

I don't think she has enough energy to process the questions we are throwing at her anyway"

Jack Crawford closed the case folder he was reviewing.

"How about we give Doctor Lecter a stab at it" Jack's choice of words amused Hannibal.

As menacing as he was, Hannibal was already on the verge of smiling; he knew that would be very inappropriate though.

"Doctor Lecter?" Jack tried to get Hannibal's attention.

"Yes?" Hannibal reacted as if he was caught doing something inappropriate.

He stood up with his common class "My apologies. I will try my best".

* * *

Hannibal entered the charge room:

She was facing the wall with her back to him.

"Luna?" She raised her head slowly and turned around to the direction of Hannibal's voice.

She was almost lifeless, those eyes however are still as captivating as the first time he saw them.

She stood there, without looking at him. She was merely facing him. "Could you come closer?"

She took a step closer and another... until she was already against the edge of the table.

"You may sit down" he instructed and she obliged.

"My name is Hannibal Lecter, I'm a psychiatrist; I know your name is Luna; can you tell me your last name?" she remained quiet.

Breaking her mystery is going to be difficult, this proximity however, is every bit satisfying.

"I understand you are tired, would you like a glass of water?" he asked and he got silence.

Her hands were clasped together on the table.

He imagined the texture of her skin and how it would feel under his touch.

Captivated by the thought, out of instinct he leaned forward.

As if a reflex, she withdrew from him. He didn't expect that.

She was apathetic until now.

She was afraid and her fear was food to his soul.

"Your father, he was a doll maker am i correct" she remained hushed.

His questions are starting to get more personal, the heavy breathing is a sign that she's starting to react to him.

"Do you remember what your father was doing before we found you?" a trick question.

Jack is already smiling on the other side of the glass; Hannibal was sure of it.

She raised her head, stared Hannibal straight in his eyes

"...Did you mean, before you found me…?" that caught him off guard.

It was a good thing Hannibal had his face down.

The mirrors would have revealed something of him and it would have been his undoing.

Hannibal felt fire emanating with her sweetness, it's making her scent more pungent… and then it faded.

Jack and Alana burst into the room.

Luna was already unconscious on the floor.


	3. Little Miss

...Hospital Waiting Room...

"I watched the interrogation tapes; she was obviously out of it; BAU needs to start from scratch.

I mean why would she imply that the person who was let into the case last, saw her before we all did? That's impossible."

Will said while leaning on the door frame "She was probably already hallucinating before you even started questioning her" he added with a smirk on his face.

"Her medical records show that the accident that caused her blindness also caused head trauma.

That may explain the lack of cohesion in her thoughts" Alana said trying to support Will's observation as she flipped through pages of medical records.

"Cohesion or No Cohesion: The fact of the matter is she reacted to Dr. Lecter.

We should continue on this path. Let Hannibal take lead with the psychoanalysis" Jack emphasized.

"Her apathy and loss of sight is due to a head trauma. I recommend an extension to her confinement.

Personality changes are unpredictable" Alana said while handing the chart back to the charge nurse.

There was a break of silence then Hannibal spoke "…You're saying that changes to her mental state won't be apparent if we keep her isolated?"

He was asking the question to prove a point.

"Point taken…" Will muttered while nodding his head.

"I suggest we expose her to the outside world. Better she deals with her fears now rather than later.

If there is really something wrong with her, diagnosing it early may mean better prognosis" Hannibal continued, as he crossed his legs and shrugged a shoulder.

"This dialogue has been going on for almost 2 hrs now; we need a different approach. We need to be drastic"

Jack shifted in his chair irritation and lack of sleep was starting to take its toll.

"When she's better, I'll give Dr. Lecter access to her; under your observation of course." Jack continued leaning his head to Alana's direction.

"Why not give Dr. Lecter all the access; why do I need to observe?" Alana asked sounding offended.

"As much as you would like to deny it Dr. Bloom; you seem to have developed some kind of mistrust in my judgments.

We're giving you full access to her, while Dr. Lecter takes the lead.

You'll be the good cop while Hannibal plays the bad cop. You can do that right Hannibal?"

If they knew his real nature, his stare would have been enough of an answer. "Yes I can." he still gave them a verbal one.

* * *

Luna knew he was there... but how? Hannibal still can't tell.

Alana and Jack noticed how she reacted to him.

After watching the video, Will did too.

She's not his typical prey but she's starting to spell danger for him.

Abigail Hobbs wasn't as bold.

Luna however, is something else.

Jack entered the room and whispered to Alana.

The expression on her face intrigued Hannibal, so he followed them out.

"Is she awake" he asked jack.

"Yes, i prefer Dr. Bloom sees her first, being the good cop and all" Jack replied.

He was assigned to manage her care; he's supposed to take point. Did she specifically request for Alana?

He can't risk her telling anyone anything else; He's going to have to keep this doll very close.

"Should i head for the hospital now?" he asked Jack.

"Not yet, Doctor. I prefer your sessions with her to be out-patient, like in your office maybe?"

(This just gets better and better, he thought)

"Of course Jack" he acknowledged the suggestion.


	4. I am

Day of Discharge:

She still manifested apathy.

Vision wise, she's now able to distinguish silhouettes and shadows.

He was sure she stared him down during the interrogation.

It still baffles him that she's practically blind.

BAU released her for house detention accompanied by a nurse attendant.

She is still crucial to the case; she can help them find unaccounted remains.

The victims were women of the night; but they have families that needed closure.

She will start her psychiatric evaluations the next day, then off to therapy if necessary.

Hannibal knew of her attempts at avoiding another stint with him;

She used the doctor gender preference card.

Hannibal remains unaffected.

He knew Jack would never give in to a demand like that.

* * *

The first session:

Hannibal didn't even consider it a consultation.

Luna barely spoke.

The nurse attendant remained with her the whole time.

Formal introduction was the main objective of the first session so he allowed the nurse to stay.

He needs Luna to trust him.

She lived in the same roof as a killer and she did not know he was killing?

He knew she was an _Abigail_ too, but he wanted to know in what sense.

He kept his cool as usual.

If the nurse knew the danger she was in? If she had any idea about the thoughts looming in his head?

She'll probably jump out the window instead and give him time alone with his patient.

Patience and composure, is a predator's innate character.

* * *

The second session:

Hannibal led the nurse out to the waiting room.

Luna chose to sit on one of his armless sofas.

The door opened.

She inhaled deeply; she is once again alone with this dark familiar presence.

The weight of his steps, and the smell of his breath in the air.

The murderous rhythm of his heart; the beat he's trying so hard to mask.

She's certain this was the same presence that replaced her father's after he left her room.

He is anguish waiting to happen.

"Good evening Luna" he interrupted her thoughts.

She turned to the direction of Hannibal's voice, "How's your night so far?" he asked.

She just stared. His voice sounds far away, that's a good sign.

"These sessions will run 4 times a week, it would be helpful if you participate" he said as he took a deep breath.

Luna looked down and tried to visualize the shape of her hands on her lap.

She couldn't see them; so she tucked them away beside her thighs.

Then a feeling of warmth was directly in front of her.

He is close, her thoughts warned her.

He was so close that she could hear him breathe.

"Do you want to ask me a question, Luna?" his face was directly above her head now.

Her fingernails dug into the edge of the seat cushion.

Do not budge and keep your guards up, Luna told herself.

"Luna…?" Hannibal's breathy whisper in her ear startled her.

She miscalculated an evasive move and it caused her to fall off the chair.

Her lower back suffered the blow.

She distanced herself from where she thought he was by pushing herself backwards with her feet.

Panic is starting to set in and it is clouding her senses.

Where are my silhouettes? They would really help me right now she thought.

She squinted, trying hard to see something, anything.

But there was nothing.

This must be a closed space; no light permeating through.

Her chest is starting to tighten.

Her breathing was now shallow and fast.

Calm yourself please, she repeated in her thoughts.

Hannibal watched the scene unfolding right in front of him. It was bemusing.

He expected fear but this was different.

This is not fear of uncertainty.

This is the fear of knowing.

She's anticipating some form of pain he thought.

Does she know about him? About what he is?

A mystery he'll definitely enjoy solving.

He won't hurt me. He won't kill me.

My nurse is just outside. He can't do that.

Luna kept repeating the lines in her head like a chant.

Her chest is getting heavier and the clouds forming in her head are starting to make her dizzy.

She started to hug her knees in an attempt to guard herself.

"I need air" she mumbled while trying to keep her eyes open.

"Please" Luna begged as her body slowly collapsed onto the floor and curled into a fetal position.

Hannibal smiled as he walked towards her.

"Breathe Luna" Hannibal tried to calm her down.

He knew he was the cause of her panic and it excites him, but he can't let her pass out.

That wouldn't be smart.

Luna was shaking her head, sobbing, refusing the fake comfort Hannibal is attempting to offer.

"You were there… I know…" She said accusingly.

Hannibal placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her up to a sitting position.

"Yes. I was there" he said and he watched her froze.


	5. Dying Again

Luna sat limply on the floor just below Hannibal's watchful eyes;

After regaining her sense of composure.

"You killed my father"

It makes him wonder how she went from terrified to recklessly bold in a snap.

This session proved to be very interesting.

And to think he's been in the company of killers.

"He asked me to" Hannibal replied still mesmerized by her fortitude.

"He wanted it" he stressed while assessing her reaction.

The expression on her face changed from dauntless to defeated.

It made him wonder, which of his answers brought about this resolution.

* * *

Who knows how long she stayed plastered on the floor.

Strength and Reason seem to evade her today.

Her father wanted to die?

Was she that much of a burden?

The nurse knocked on the door 3 times.

Hannibal instructed her to do so to remind them that the session should be over.

He knew he'd lose track of time with her; it's probably why he chose to give her late night appointments.

Last appointment of every day.

It allows him to extend sessions as necessary, like tonight.

Still unsteady, Luna attempted to stand.

Once her footing was stable.

Luna made attempts at fixing the wrinkles on her dress by running her hands over them as if she could see.

She can't let the nurse suspect anything.

She wants Julia to think well of this session.

She'll be putting notes in the chart she hears her doodle on at night.

Hannibal held back the urge to tuck her undone hair behind her ear.

She's such a fragile little thing with much resilience.

His narcissistic soul rejoices.

The nurse came in and helped Luna to her wheelchair.

Once secured, the nurse started taking note of Hannibal's instructions.

A dose of sedative for the night.

A room void of light when she sleeps and complete silence.

He wouldn't want her to break down like that again and crash.

He needs her in tip top shape for the coming days.

After completing her notes, the nurse went to push Luna's chair towards the exit.

"Have a good night" Hannibal said.

The nurse acknowledged it with a nod.

* * *

The nurse called in to cancel the upcoming session.

She said Luna was burning up and it wouldn't be wise to overwork her with a day out.

Hannibal agreed to reschedule it for Saturday.

Saturday came.

The nurse left a voice mail last minute to cancel the appointment.

The message was abrupt and this time she did not provide a reason.

Hannibal is starting to get the feeling that he needs to do home visits.

It would be rude not too.

* * *

Luna woke up to a really bad headache. Julia her nurse keeps putting her to sleep.

She didn't give her any sedatives today though; which probably means she's better now.

She heard her stomach growl.

She's so hungry she could eat a whale she thought.

She sat up on the bed to breathe in her surroundings.

It sounds like Julia is making dinner downstairs, or is it breakfast?

What time is it anyway?

She decided to ignore the questions in her head and feel for the white cane Julia gave her.

She never used one before because she never had the need to; she still doesn't think she needs it.

Julia was so upset the last time she refused to use it.

The nurse reiterated how beneficial it is for her to use one.

"Yes, your eyes are slowly healing but it will take time" Julia educated her.

"...and considering your predicament, you need to develop self reliance Luna" Julia was disappointed but never mad.

Julia is advocating her independence; that's how she knows the nurse really cares.

She can't find her cane. Did Julia move it?

She's starving; she decided to dismiss the need to use it.

Julia will understand; Hunger is a matter of life and death. She giggled.

She stood up and started walking.

Her hands remained in contact with the wall and table edges until she finally reached the door.

Making sure she's taking careful steps.

Memorizing this house is not on her priority list as of yet.

Luna was downstairs now.

"Julia!?" she called out.

She's been bumping into things; she thinks she'll be black and blue by the time she reaches the kitchen.

The thought of food occupied her mind.

Sausage, Bacon, Pancakes, Eggs and Smoothies.

Cake! Oh my! Moist chocolate cake!

Her imagination made her so giddy she took a misstep. She tripped and fell.

A painful sensation hit her; "I just want food" she cried out.

"Why is it so hard to get?" she realized she was talking to herself, she yelled silly! at her own thoughts.

With the use of her hands, she started to feel for what caused her fall.

Her hands touched the marble floor.

A spine tingling sensation crawled up her back when she realized she was holding on to someone's foot.

She took a deep breath and moved her hand upwards.

A leg...

A hand...

Then her heart skipped a beat.

Her white cane...

With all the courage she could muster at that moment, she reached out for a face and froze.

"Julia?" she whispered.

It was her, she smelled liker her...

The trace of her chin it was all her...

Luna's hands started to tremble, goosebumps were all over her.

Who's in the kitchen then?

Crawling on all fours she hurried to find someplace to hide.

She remembered there was a table near where she was.

She found it and crawled under it.

With both hands covering her mouth she tried to muffle an outcry.

Her whole body was shaking; Fear was overwhelming her.

"Hello Luna"… a voice in front of her…

She was grabbed by the feet so suddenly that she fell back; her head hit the floor hard.

As her consciousness dwindled; her last thoughts were, he's going to kill me.


	6. The Crossroad

_She opened her eyes._

_She felt herself being dragged to the direction of the kitchen._

_The smell of cheap male perfume lingers in the air._

_He dropped her feet; she heard the thud but she did not feel the pain that usually follows._

_The man's shadow kept passing by her field of vision; he's concocting a plan and she's not brave enough to imagine what it is._

_She needs to regain control of her body fast, But how? She can't even feel her legs and her arms feel heavy._

_Did he drug me? Her thoughts asked._

_She heard him walk out of the room; it was an opening that she had to take._

_She extended her arms to reach out for something that may prove useful._

_A chair._

_Grabbing on to it, she was able to pull herself up into a sitting position._

_Now she needs to find something she can use to defend herself._

_Realizing there was none where she was, she dragged herself with the use of her arms._

_The kitchen door swung open; the sound terrified her._

_A sense of panic hit her and she scrambled crawling for the door._

_Shards of glass were cutting through her skin with every movement._

_She felt familiar hands grab her by the legs for the second time tonight._

_He was dragging her back._

_Desperately, she clung on to a post._

_When she refused to let go, a foot pressed on her lower back and a hand pulled her by the hair._

_It rattled her. He's going to break my spine she thought._

_With all the strength she could muster, she used her torso to budge his foot off her and turn around so she's on her back facing her assailant._

_He jump sat on her torso, knocking the air out of her._

_Her legs were still unmovable._

_A momentary sense of panic ensues, she gasps, chest heaving._

_He had both of her arms pinned._

_His face lowered beside hers, she felt his warm breath on her cheek._

_"I will kill you like a fish" he whispered as he giggled menacingly._

_His left hand went down her neck strangling her._

_She tried to budge him off her again, but he was too strong._

_A sense of helplessness made her want to cry._

_You're alone and hopeless, It would be easier to give up her thoughts bartered._

_She lost hold of her wakefulness._

_A loud cracking sound resonated through the walls and her thoughts grew quiet._

* * *

_BAU got a call, a body was found._

_The victim's clothing is similar to that of the master's victims._

_Jack: "Call Will Graham now."_

* * *

_After Jack won a debate with Dr. Bloom, BAU left Will to his own thoughts doing what he does best._

_Jack Crawford waited until Will was lucid enough to discuss the profile._

_"The killer is female"_

_"A copy cat?" Jack asked_

_"No, she's the original killer"_

_"What made you think that she's the original?" Jack sounded surprised_

_"She is privy to details we never made public, and details we haven't even figured out yet"_

_"But Anton Luminosi confessed, this may be an accomplice's failed attempt, that's why the victim was discarded" Jack reminded and suggested._

_"I don't think so; I see Anton Luminosi more of an accomplice now."_

_"Luna Luminosi may know something about the second killer" _

_Get Doctor Lecter on the line; I need to verify if she's stable enough to discuss the case with us"_


	7. Curiosity

_This will change everything, Hannibal thought to himself as he removed all unnecessary traces of his presence in the house._

_Luna was still unconscious in the kitchen._

_He hasn't fully evaluated her injuries yet._

_Moving her might cause unnecessary damage to her mobility, so he left her on the floor._

_Once done he headed for the kitchen._

_He heard Luna groaning._

_She must be waking up he thought._

_She was moving to a sitting position when he got to where she was._

_"Luna?" he called._

_The familiar voice made her turn her head to its direction_

_"Doctor Lecter?" she said weakly._

_He made haste towards her and assisted her to a sitting position._

_"There's someone here..." she whispered._

_"I know..." he answered, his voice tainted with danger and pride._

_"Did you… kill him?" she asked._

_"Yes, He was trying to kill you"_

_Hannibal was obviously telling her that he saved her life._

_"He's still beside you" he said. With that Luna started to quiver by instinct._

_Hannibal placed his hands on her shoulders trying to calm her down "You're safe now, he's dead"_

_Then she remembered Julia, "Where's Julia?" she asked him._

_"She's dead too" he answered casually._

_"Should we call Jack Crawford now?" he cut her midway through her thoughts._

_Curious of how she will react._

_"Yes" she answered._

_There was so much going on in her head._

_It feels like the answer should be no, but she said Yes._

_Hannibal took his phone out of his pocket._

_Turned it on and started to press the numbers._

_"Doctor" Luna stopped him, placing a hand on the arm that held the phone._

_Hannibal looked at her intently._

_"Shouldn't you take care of him first?"_

_Hannibal gave an inward satisfied smile…_

* * *

_EMT entered the scene first._

_Jack wanted everything to be discreet._

_Julia was working for whoever wanted to kill Luna and that person could be the original killer._

_"__The nurse could also be defending Luna, It's possible she changed her mind" Hannibal explained._

_Jack questioned his presence in the house "Julia cancelled 2 of Luna's sessions without reason" Hannibal started to explain_

_"I decided to check up on my patient" he concluded._

_"You're lucky doctor" Jack patted him on the shoulder._

_Alana and Jack came to the conclusion that his arrival drove the assailant away._

* * *

_She was not given a new charge nurse._

_No more House detention._

_She is now considered the main witness; the only witness._

_BAU decided to make the details of the night's incident restricted._

_She'll stay under witness protection for the meantime._

_Pretty much the same house, only this is in a high security compound._

_She will resume therapy under the supervision of Dr. Hannibal Lecter and Dr. Alana Bloom._

_Someone tried to kill Luna, letting them assume the attack was successful is the best thing to do right now._

* * *

_Session:_

_"How are you feeling today?" Hannibal asked Luna_

_"Confused and sad" she replied, her hand tightened its grip on the white cane that Julia gave her._

_Her mind was still clustered with thoughts she can't put together_

_"Sad about what?"_

_"Julia"_

_"Julia tried to hurt you, she was planning to kill you."_

_"Yes she did at first. I had a feeling she was, but she became my friend and everyone gets to grieve a friend"_

_"You knew about it?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Tell me more about that"_

_"Can we not talk about it right now doctor?"_

_"Are the questions overwhelming?"_

_"Yes…" she paused. "Too much grief, there's too much bad going on and it's exhausting..." she continued._

_"Alright, is there a specific topic you would like to discuss with me?" Hannibal inquired._

_"Not at the moment, No" she raised her head as if she was looking at him intently and asked._

_"Can a patient and her doctor remain quiet for a session?"_

_Hannibal finds the question odd but answered._

_"Had you been one of my paying patients, i would suggest you make wise use of the time to get well._

_However, our circumstances are different, so I will allow it"_

_"Thank you doctor"_

_Hannibal was surprised at their capability to maintain a pleasant session._

_Personality wise the two of them should clash, a probability of 8 times in 10._

* * *

_Hannibal is staying over for the night._

_He was hesitant at first; he knew that being in close proximity to her would be a challenge._

_Her scent hasn't faded one bit, the scent of maple syrup and milk, he should commend Anton Luminosi for that._

_He assumed Luminosi took care if his daughter by following a meticulous regimen._

_Exposing her to just enough light, just enough air._

_He probably watches what he feeds her like Hannibal watches what he eats._

_When the time comes he thought to himself, I will experience her front row._

_He would really like to start now, while she sleeps._

_Hannibal's trail of thought was distracted by sounds outside his room._


	8. The Change

_Hannibal stepped out of the room and saw Luna just as she turned on the light switch._

_He wondered, what does she need the light for? Then he realized "Silhouettes"._

_It was almost midnight and she was headed for the kitchen._

_How can someone be into food this much? He wondered, then a thought…_

_The sudden freedom she was subjected to after her father's demise._

_She didn't even know how to tie her own hair properly._

_He remembers noticing Julia (the now dead nurse) doing that for her during their first session._

_He can only imagine how fascinated she must have been about everything._

_Julia, accomplished a connection with her in less than a week of being together._

_It has been one of the constant riddles in his mind._

_Well, It's his turn now, if only he can stay here every day._

_Hmm… he purred… A blank slate…_

_Then again he killed her father; the idea of Luna trusting him right away was far fetch. _

_He's pretty sure he'll get there._

_Out of curiosity. _He decided to follow her.__

* * *

_Luna was hungry, she didn't have Julia to do taste tests with anymore._

_She remembered the cakes they experimented with, the variety of pancake flavors Julia made her try._

_Then she thought of the white cane that she obviously forgot to use again... If Julia was here, she'd be really annoyed._

_The thoughts started to make her sad. She shook her head trying to rid of the feeling._

_Luna's back straightened at the awareness that someone was watching her, "Doctor?" she asked. _

"_Yes…" Hannibal answered, Luna's wary returned to calm._

_Luna started walking towards the cupboard with her hand tracing the kitchen table's edge._

_Searching for something, Cookies and Milk! her mind excitedly yelled. It was the easiest thing she can fix on her own._

"_Are you staying doctor?" She asked, "Yes, I'm thinking turkey sandwich and a glass of milk"_

_At least they were on the same page with milk she thought._

_She opened the refrigerator grabbed the milk carton, and placed it on the table._

_Then she opened one cabinet and took out 2 glasses, holding both to her chest she says "Doctor would you like cookies instead?"_

_Hannibal chuckled._

_She turned to face him, intent at seeing what he looked like laughing, hoping against hope she could._

_She realized it was sarcasm in his tone, "I don't think it's wise for me to use a knife" she points out._

_Hearing her almost offended tone, "My apologies Luna…" She did not react._

_Hannibal continued... "To make up for it, if you are willing to wait; I would like to prepare our midnight meal"_

_Luna remained quiet, she was already hungry and she already had her mind set on Cookies._

_"Can we do that next time? can cookies suffice for tonight?" she asked._

_Hannibal surrendered, "Okay my lady, can we at least warm the milk?" he asked jokingly as he took the bag of cookies from the stock shelf._

_"Of course" she answered smiling._

* * *

_Luna was scheduled to see Dr. Bloom before noon._

_She was rummaging through her bags, trying to find something to wear. _

_Running around the room trying to memorize every corner, in case she stays longer this time._

_She heard the gates open while she was attempting to untangle her shower hair. _

_Her father always said her brown hair must be kept long with the curls neat, "it enhances your beauty" his exact words. _

_She hoped it was that easy._

_She could hear voices in the house, it's Dr. Bloom, she smiled, finally she's going to be in the company of another Lady._

* * *

_The long drive felt short._

_Dr. Bloom talked a lot and she was very pleasant. _

_She was scheduled for an evaluation and some tests._

_She should be scared but oddly she felt safe. _

_Her doctor was like sunshine. _

* * *

_"I'm driving by the crime scene that Will is profiling right now to check on him, should i drop you home first or would you like to go with me?" Alana asked._

_"I'd love to go" Luna replied._

_"You'll have to stay with me at all times, agree?" Alana emphasized_

_"Can i stay in the car? agree?" Luna was being adorable_

_Alana giggled, "Okay agree"_

* * *

Will was sitting on the steps of a cottage, his turn was done.

The vivid pictures were still in his head, he's getting more in control now, unlike before.

He was listening to the sound of water, there was a lake conveniently located behind the cottage... the actual crime scene.

* * *

Luna stayed in the car with the windows down.

She was dying for fresh air.

The Sunlight directly hitting her face. It felt nice.

She can hear Dr. Blooms footsteps, she's coming towards her.

The doctor's heart beat was fast; the happy kind of fast.

The car door opened.

"Just another lovely day at work doctor?" Luna quipped...

"Oh she speaks" Will said jokingly while collecting something from the driver seat.

she was stunned for a moment, how can she not feel him coming? that was a first.

"We're dropping will off, then i'll take you back" Dr. Bloom said.

engrossed in her own thoughts, she remained quiet.


	9. Stooges

_She endured as they laughed at each other's Psychology themed jokes._

"_God let this end" she prayed._

_They were ignoring her, she took that as a good thing._

_Will most specially; she was okay with that._

_The last thing she needs right now is one more person psychoanalyzing her._

_In a way she knew he's trying to figure her out; Everyone has been doing that lately_

_To stay in a good mood she tried to drown the idea that he is gauging her._

_He was dubbed the __Chesapeake Ripper__ wasn't he? _

_She heard that on her first night at BAU_

_He doesn't have the right to be judgy._

_Is he even qualified to say who or what she is?_

_Then again they say she's a serial killer's daughter… right? Must be true then._

_Then she thought of her father._

_Can someone as gentle and loving as her father be a killer?_

_Was he killing on every occasion he hid her? Is that why he got her a separate living space?_

_All the instances __he told her he was doing everything he can to protect her._

_It turns out he was the killer? _

_The thought broke her heart._

_Then again He's her father… killer or no killer he was a good father"_

_"My idea of right and wrong must be twisted…" she thought_

_Then a sudden stop: Her head hit the back of the passenger seat._

_Dr. Bloom apologized to both of them._

_Alana was so immersed in the story Will was telling she missed his street._

"_It's my fault don't apologize, its only two blocks away. I can walk from here" Will said smiling._

_His voice has a certain charm to it, must be what got Dr. Bloom hooked._

_Dr. Bloom apologized again, Luna transferred back to the passenger seat._

* * *

_The trip was long… it was almost 6 pm when they got to the compound._

_Dr. Bloom gave her a few instructions, medications she had to take._

_At first they waited together at the gate, what's taking them so long to open up?_

_Dr. Bloom got a call, she had to leave… she did hesitantly, while saying she'll have someone come to the gate._

_Luna pressed the button again and made sure who ever was inside could see her face on the intercom._

_She did this 4 more times before the big gates moved to the side._

_She's been standing outside for half an hour now, good thing she had a cardigan on and was in flats._

_She heard giggles on the intercom as she walked through._

_She paid them no heed. she didn't have the strength to care._

_She was tired as hell, and the breeze made her realize it was already getting late._

_She walked a few more meters dragging her steps, lazily moving her white cane side to side. _

_Once inside she went upstairs, _straight _to her room. _

_Washed, changed and went to bed._

* * *

_She was awakened by sounds of laughing, 2 female one male._

_She sat up and reached for her white cane._

_She breathed in and out trying to soothe her pounding headache. _

_She heard the gates open, a car came in, sounds like the car Dr. Lecter drives._

_The laughing was still audible, she turned the lights on in her room._

_The laughing grew louder. _

"_What could be so funny this late at night?" Hannibal asked._

_The 3 patrol just stared. _

_Haughtily the male patrol asked "What could our patient possibly need this late at night?"_

_The patrols were new, not the ones who were assigned to the facility 3 days ago._

"_Replacements I assume" Hannibal said with polite sarcasm._

_They gave him a sneer._

Jack Crawford came out of the car after overhearing the exchange.

"_If you haven't been already, let me brief you on Patrol access when Dr. Hannibal Lecter and Dr. Alana Bloom are around" he said with authority._

"_No one is allowed within the gates. No Questions and __No side comments on what our patient needs this late at night._

_If the doctors require your help they will inform you." Jack was walking around them._

"_For Formality I am FBI Special Agent Jack Crawford Head of Behavioral Sciences.__This is Dr. Hannibal Lecter; Psychiatrist,_

_You met Dr. Alana Bloom earlier" The three acted unaware._

"_Oh let me refresh your memory, She was the doctor at the gates earlier…_

_The one with __**The Patient**__" emphasis on the last word_

"_She's one of our psychiatrists as well"_

_Now that introductions are over, you may head to your respective posts._

* * *

Hannibal and Jack went inside,

Dr. Bloom sounded a bit concerned earlier, guilty even, the witness can't be left alone, specially in unsecured areas

But circumstances required her urgent attention she had to leave in haste.

She called both Hannibal and Jack Crawford,

Luckily they were together, Jack made some calls, that's when the compound's main house remotely accessed the facility and opened the gates.

Sending captured videos to Jack Crawford.

Hannibal can only imagine the dismay Jack Crawford must be experiencing right now, towards the credibility of the team he has put up here.

"Alana told me she told Luna to take a sedative for the night." Hannibal broke the silence

"The light in her room was open when we came." Jack answered while he was still dwelling in his thoughts.

"She did not take it then" Hannibal sounded a bit uphauled by her lack of obedience.

"Yes... But that's good right?... Her mind is clear so we can proceed with what we talked about earlier." Jack quipped as if an idea just lit up his mood.


	10. Inside

_She was hesitant at first…_

_Jack was subtle but his point was clear, she didn't have a choice. _

_Hannibal tried to make her see the advantages of what they are about to do._

_Reassuring her that it wouldn't hurt._

_She chose to just go with it._

_Jack left the room, giving them the privacy they need._

_Hannibal made sure nothing would distract them by closing the door, the windows and the curtains._

_He instructed her to lie down, she obeyed… removing the covers of her big bed._

_He told her to keep calm and close her eyes._

_"Listen to my Voice… Just my voice and drown out everything else" he said…_

_Luna can't believe she's putting all her trust in him._

_What if something goes wrong, what will happen to her then?_

_Will her brain be fried?_

_Her memories, will they be wiped clean…?_

_There was a strange comfort in that she thought._

_He instructed her to stay calm but an inner turmoil was building inside her._

_Then his voice finally started to drown her thoughts._

_"Breathe in 1…2…3… Breathe out 1…2…3… ...10" he said in the background of Luna's mind..._

_She can hear him repeating the breathing cycle… they are getting louder in her head… until his voice was all she could hear..._

_The arm Luna had on her chest fell to her side…_

_And like on cue Hannibal started her Hypnotherapy._

* * *

_Earlier that day: _

_Jack was listening intently to Hannibal, _

_The bureau gave him a month to shed light to the other victim's whereabouts._

_Desperate times call for desperate measures._

_Alana had suggested it prior but he didn't really give it much thought._

_Hannibal explained that the procedure will allow Luna to connect missed memories, anything the serial might have shared with her._

_She may also tap into the thoughts and feelings, her consciousness may have blocked due to trauma, painful or otherwise._

_She will be in a temporary trance, Yes, it's not a conventional procedure but neither is it unusual._

_And studies have shown it works and __it's safe._

_Depending on how deep they have to go or how she would respond, he may need to do multiple sessions._

* * *

_The session progressed._

_Hannibal was in a waiting game for Luna's responses._

_They were going around a memory during the time she still had her vision._

_"He was standing by the sink washing blood off his hands… he smelled like rain and sweat and something else… he was fidgeting, like he was scared" she answered._

_Hannibal became curious, fidget? Her father was restless with fear after a kill?_

_That was uncommon, considering her father has been a serial killer for a while now._

_"Where did he go after being by the sink?" he followed up_

_"He stayed where he was, walked back and forth... then he took a deep breath... and then he yelled for me…"_

_"He called for you?"_

_"Yes…"_

_Hannibal's eyes squinted… He stood up and went to Jack…_

_Today's session was over, Jack decided to head home…_

_it's late and Hannibal said he can only do 45 minutes of hypnotherapy today instead of the usual 1 hour since it's Luna's first._

_It wasn't enough but he can sleep better... A break on the first session, the serial wasn't working alone…_

* * *

__He had to lie to Jack...__

_Hannibal went back in the room… decided to carry on with his questions… _

_"What did your father ask of you"_

_"He wanted me to sit on a chair"_

_"Why"_

_"He stares at me..."_

_It confused Hannibal..._

_"He stares"_

_"Yes... He stares and he thinks"_

_"After that, what does he do"_

_"He stood up... and fixed my hair, he's smiling and he asks me about my day at school"_

_"School?"_

_"Yes... college"_

_and then the snapping sounds from his timer started, a whole hour has passed... it wasn't enough.. __Hannibal__ needed more time..._

_"Luna... open your eyes"_

_She obeyed..._


	11. The Memories

_Luna slept until late in the afternoon, she was awakened by thirst,_

_Still half awake she sipped from the glass of water on her bedside table_

_She kept her eyes closed, mindful of her breathing…_

_She thought about her session with Dr. Lecter last night._

_She tried to piece together memories, but there were still blank spaces._

_Then a knock on the door… "Come in" Luna directed_

"_Hello Luna" It was Dr. Bloom…_

* * *

_Dr. Bloom stayed by the door, _

"_I was made aware you were with Dr. Lecter until late last night…" Dr. Bloom started_

"…_and you're just waking up now… You must have been really tired"_

_Luna smiled and nodded, she didn't know why she felt a tinge of embarrassment_

"_I have food…!" Alana said while holding up paper bags of take out as if Luna can see them_

_Luna jolted to a sitting position, she was starving…_

_Some of Luna's memories are seeping through the cracks now…_

_Nothing substantial yet, but she was happy that she did not forget them when she woke up_

"_Can we discuss how the Hypnotherapy session went last night?" she asked Luna_

"_Yes we may… are we having a session now?" she asked_

"_No, this is not a session, just 2 women talking over dinner… So how was it?"_

"_I gained bits and pieces of memories; they are still vague though...haven't really discussed it with Dr. Lecter. __I kinda fell asleep right after the session"_

"_Do you want to tell me about them?"_

"_Not sure how to… maybe next time, when they make more sense?"_

"_Okay…"_

"_Was it Dr. Lecter who told you about the therapy last night?" Luna asked_

"_No, it was Jack… I didn't ask for details though"_

"_Good thing you came by… I don't think I have the energy to make dinner for myself"_

"_Thought so, patrols informed Jack you stayed in the room the whole day, so I figured you were dead beat"_

"_Are we going somewhere tomorrow?" _

"_Your next evaluation at the hospital will be next month; Dr. Lecter will keep tabs on you mostly" _

"_I see… this is good… did you make these?"_

"_Oh… no… it's take out" Alana said while laughing as chopsticks drop a broccoli in her mouth._

* * *

_Luna walked around the house… "What to do… what to do…?" she was bored_

_She ate leftovers for breakfast, this take out thing is good… she thought she should have more of that…_

_Dr. Alana didn't think it was possible for her to get them herself so she will bring some the next time she sees Luna._

_She promised herself she'd steer clear of her room today, _

_she's been there almost 48 hrs straight, it's starting to feel too much_

"_Maybe I should transfer to a different room" a thought_

_Then again she was the girl who was strapped to a chair in a room for who knows how long… _

_She giggled at her own thought…_

"_What's funny" Hannibal asked, Luna didn't notice him arrive, and what time is it anyway?_

"_Something I remembered doctor, are we having our session early today?" she asked._

"_No, were not… I'm early because I promised you dinner" _

"_That's tonight!? Are we having take out?" she asked excited_

_Hannibal was taken aback "No we're not, and how'd you know about take outs?"_

"_Oh, Dr. Bloom brought some last night they were delish!" she answered all smiles._

Hannibal was still trying to recover from her last quip "_First, Take out… Now, delish? Where did you learn that word?"_

"_I Heard it on TV, a cooking show was on earlier… been listening to TV the whole day"_

"_I see, I don't think I'd advise the practice of TV all day… I wish I can get you books to read" _

_His words stung a bit, but she chose to ignore it, she's been sensitive lately…_

_That time of the month is probably approaching_

"_I just came by some fresh ingredients and I was inspired to cook"_

"_Can I stay in the kitchen with you while you cook doctor… it's been a slow day you see"_

"_Of course"_

_Hannibal gave Luna a glass of wine, watching her reaction to its taste… he finds the way her face distorts when exposed to new taste amusing,_

_He waited for her face to change back to it's mellow tranquility as it always does._

_All she drinks is milk and Orange juice, she's like a child._

_Hannibal started to sear the meat._

_Enjoying the smell of his cooking he was lost in thought._

_He was surprised when a pair of hands slowly made its way around his upper left arm,_

_He looked down to his side at Luna, curious…_

"_This smell is familiar…" Luna said as she breathes in, still in some sort of trance as if she was remembering something._

"_This is not meat… is it doctor?" she inquired lifting her gaze to where she though Hannibal's face was._

_Hannibal started to tighten his grip on the cutting knife he had on his right hand._

"_It smells like burning flesh" Hannibal was stunned. She knows the smell of flesh?_

_And then she let him go, walking back towards the living room… leaving Hannibal confused._

_He turned down the heat, and followed Luna, _

_When he reached the open space Luna was already on her way to her room… he followed suit._

_She left the door open; she was seated on the edge of her bed, still lost in thought. _


	12. Guards Down

_Luna felt a disturbing familiarity in that aroma…_

_She couldn't figure what it was and it's making her heart beat really fast_

_It was flesh she was sure of that… or was she? Her memories have been playing tricks on her lately…_

_Too caught up in her confusion she didn't realize she already scurried out of the kitchen_

_She is now in her bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed clutching the sheets tight._

"_Is everything all right?" it was Dr Lecter… Luna turned towards the door._

_She gave him a forced smile, "Yes… I'm okay doctor… just started to feel tired"…_

_That should get him out of her hair for the meantime… _

_Once the sound of his footsteps disappeared she stood up and made a way to the window_

_She needed air… to wash out the smell from her nostrils…_

_Is Doctor Lecter doing these things on purpose? Provoking her… he knows I can't control my responses yet_

_They are all too unfamiliar… _

_She needs time to figure out what's causing these little curveballs of emotion._

_And take hold of the reigns fast..._

_She raised her face up to the warmth of the sun… the weather was perfect… she should go out…_

* * *

_The patrols weren't on their usual post so it was easy for her to go out, _

_The gates were open… it was weird but since it was to her advantage she didn't care_

_The air was blowing through her dress… she liked wearing dresses… _

_They had to be the billowy ones… ones with skirt hems that extend when you go around and around…_

_Her hair was always down… _

_She found the perfect spot…_

_Just a few blocks away from the facility_

_After laying the small blanket she had with her, she laid and stared up into the sky…_

_All she saw was white but she was certain it was beautiful;_

_She turned, now laying on her stomach_

_Her cheeks pressed on the silk scarf;_

_The shade from the tree and the fresh air was perfect and it calmed her thoughts._

_Her arms extended to her sides, her fingers touching the grass_

_Her toes touched the hemline of the blanket… _

_She closed her eyes… and then sleep took over._

* * *

_He's been around the house and back looking for his patient._

_He left the gate open and that was a mistake... did someone get in?_

_It was already 8:30 pm… she already missed their session._

_last he saw her it was a little after lunch... where could she have gone?_

_Should he call Jack? Would that be wise?_

_Then the door opened…_

_Luna headed__ for her room, a trail of ground dirt followed her._

_Luna went into the shower to clean__ up,_

_What time is it anyway? She had a feeling she's in trouble,_

_How can a grownup be so irresponsible?! She reprimanded herself._

_She turned the shower knob… got out and donned a short cotton dress for bed,_

_Combed her hair slippers on and then sat on her bed after turning the lights out._

_She's not ready to face the doctor yet, she'll have to explain, she'd rather go to sleep._

_And then a glimmer of light entered her room… _

"_Luna" she stood up._

_"I'm sorry doctor… I was just about to…"_

_The air was knocked out of her lungs as her body hit a wall…_

_His head was bent with his forehead resting on hers, she felt him breathing on her face._

_His hands pinned her on the wall by her upper arm, fear crawled up her spine... _

"_Where were you?" he asked_

"_I was out by the fields… I fell asleep… I'm sorry doc…" she stuttered_

_Hannibal shushed her… they stayed this way for who knows how long_

_She was frozen, it wouldn't be wise to anger him more, if this man was strong enough to subdue her father, then he must be crazy strong._

_Then as if nothing happened "I'm sorry… I lost control… let's forget everything…" and r__eleased both her arms_

_As he moved towards the door he asked _"You're hungry. _I'll reheat the food"_

_It was a statement that sounded like an order..._

* * *

_Luna didn't follow him out…_

_He didn't take it against her, _

_He needed the distance anyway, maybe she needed it too..._

_ He might lose control again... Today she was carelessly rude... he's not even sure if she knew she was rude._

_Hannibal as if on automatic uncovered the plates on the table and warmed the food up one at a time… _

_How can she have so much power over me? He asked himself,_

_I own her and yet it feels like she can do anything she wants with me_

_His instincts are telling him it's time he took her,_

_Luna's scent distracted him from his thoughts, _

_She sat on the table; Hannibal placed a plate in front of her, and said "Dig In"_

_He watched as she ate… every bite felt like she was calling his name. _

_Something was boiling up inside of him, he decided to join in, it is his dinner after all._

* * *

_After dinner he asked Luna if she still wanted to have the session she missed._

_She said yes of course with guilt still painted on her face._

_She laid down on the bed and placed pillows on her chest,_

_ Hannibal removed them, s__aying what she did was a form of "Guarding" and he needed her to be open._

_After 30 minutes of therapy… he looked down on his notes..._

_Her coffee preference: With milk_

_The book she was reading: something about a Hangman's Heart._

_The name of the guy she met in the memory: Hansen_

_The bread spread she enjoys: Hazelnut_

_She was independent,_

_She had an apartment near school… _

_She was living alone… _

_She stared at Luna lying in bed_

_They just had dinner and yet something about her incites his hunger._

_The possibilities… _

_He woke her up… decided they__ will discuss her progress in the morning... _

* * *

_Hannibal woke up, to a noise that seemed like stealthy steps…_

_Whoever was being sneaky certainly didn't know about his heightened senses,_

_He remembered the gate… Is it still open?_

_He opened the door wide without even making the slightest squeak, it was very dark, _

_Patrols were ordered to stay out of the gate when he's around, session confidentiality and all…_

_Could it be possible someone was able to get through them?_

_Yeah possible, but not through him… _

_He took a step out of the room, his senses still on alert…_

_With thoughts about the things he'd like to do to Luna still on his mind_

_With adrenaline still rushing through his veins, he moved towards the direction the sound was coming from._

_With complete awareness of the vast space in the dark living room,_

_He stared at the narrow hallway ahead and saw a hooded figure._

_Did they know Luna was here?_

_He followed the figure's trail_

_The sound of the steps stopped, _Hannibal retreated a few steps,__

_His back was against one of the pillars now, the ones that lead to the narrow hallway_

_Moonlight was hitting his face_

_He leans forward trying to take a peek at whatever was making the noise earlier; his vision is not adjusting properly._

_With his heartbeat still at its normal rate, he asked himself, "Should he prevent the attack or should he observe?"_

_Then he remembered, the master mutilating himself at his behest, __Hannibal did agree to keep Luna safe from the world, a dying man's last request,_

"_Safe from the world" he thought… "Just from the world… not from himself" a little loophole…_

_Prevention it is then…_

_There's another open space after the hall, the house being spacious is such a disadvantage right now._

_It wouldn't be smart to dash into the dark as the attacker might come from any direction he is after all unarmed and he values his life more than anything._

_As he inhaled to breathe, a scent signaled a presence to his right…_

_He hurled himself towards that direction pushing the assailant hard on the wall,_

_A grunt set a hint of familiarity, but he was in a trance, His hand was already covering half a face,_

_Fingers start to claw on his arms trying to pull or push them away somehow._

_The more he felt the struggle the more it elated him_

"_Doc…to…r" Luna tried to say… She couldn't breathe… she kept kicking to be released, hitting his arm with clasped hands._

_He blankly stared at her and that made her panic increase, she moved to her left losing balance…_

_They fell on the floor; he's on top of her now smothering and crushing her at the same time… _

"_Stupid move" she thought…_

_Blurriness was starting to take over, her legs became weak then her arms… she felt air start to ease in but it was not enough..._

* * *

_He realized it; his right hand was still covering her mouth_

_Luna was unconscious on the floor and he was on top of her_

_Hannibal stared taking in the view, He feels power… _

_This is not one of his vivid imaginations… this is real…_

_Her body warmth against his, her scent,_

_His right hand moved to pull her neck towards his face, he nuzzled her ear taking in everything,_

_He was drowning in her, ready to bite, he opened his mouth… then his mind snapped at him "No!"_

_His other arm tightened around her waist, almost breaking her, he breathe her in one last time then with all the self control he could muster…_

_Hannibal raked his teeth on her shoulder without breaking her skin…_

_He wants this, but not yet…_

_His body moved to her right lying on the floor, He sat up and pressed his ear to her chest, his eyes closed _

_He was curious; he started listening to her heart beat, hearing her breathe…_

_She was peaceful and he wanted that, coveted it in fact…_

_She was safe and sound..._

_He realized the irony in it, his face stayed on her chest,_

_Then he felt a hand on his face… "Doctor?"_

_The warmth in her touch kindled his hunger again._


	13. Undoing

_Without hesitation Hannibal came up and melded her mouth with his,_

_He can't and he won't hold it any longer…_

_Hannibal paused to look at her expression and saw confusion painted all over her face, _

_He closed his eyes resting his forehead on hers, what the hell is he doing? he asked himself,_

_Being the rational man he is this should not have happened at all, he was about to apologize _

_… but to his surprise, He felt her lips graze his, pressing harder as if trying to mimic his earlier gesture… _a hand stroking his cheek__

_He opened his eyes, smiled and kissed her back, cupping her face with one hand, unconsciously stroking her shoulder with the other._

_She started breathing in harshly, and with that his kiss became more and more demanding…_

_He didn't realize his hand was already raking the creamy skin of her waist, he had a fistful of the very thin garment she called a dress... _

_so that's what the hooded robe was for, she was almost naked, she whimpered as his fingers raked harder..._

_so he decided on another pause… he felt a bit woozy… it could be the blood rushing through his head…_

_He was on fire… He felt her pull her body up against his, pressing herself to him,_

_Ignited, Hannibal filled the room with his groans, He dove back to her mouth, this time more insistent; she responded fervently..._

_He lost it… He parted her legs by nudging himself between them, he heard her gasp of surprise but he didn't care. _

_He was too far in to hold back now…_

_His hand moved lower, pulling the skirt that served as barrier upwards exposing her thighs, then higher_

_His fingers raked her midriff... she reacted by pushing her buttocks upwards against him, _

_Everything about her was so inviting, and from tonight onwards, He's taking his claim... She's His_

_without breaking their connection, he placed his hands behind her knees and pulled her legs up and around his waist,_

_Her hands started to stroke his face… urging him calling his name…_

_"Doctor… Doctor…" __Almost a sob now…_

_He was confused as she started to shake him… How the hell did she get up from under him so fast?_

_did he hurt her, he should have decided on a safe word... _

_Sobbing now she called out to him… "Please… wake up doctor" _

_Why the hell is she asking him to wake up? I'm awake... or is he?_

_Then the world started to turn, he realized he was on the floor and she was kneeling beside him, her knees pressed on the side of his ribs, _

_She was shaking him, with her hands on his chest._

_Then he started to feel her move away._

_He grabbed her arms and pulled her back._

* * *

_Luna decided she was going to call someone outside to help her, _

_The doctor stopped moving and she was now pretty sure he was unconscious, it's all her fault_

_What did she do? god why can't she remember?_

_She was about to stand up when she was yanked back,_

_She yelled "Ow" instantaneously as her knees met the floor,_

_Realizing the doctor's hands were wrapped tightly on her wrist_

_Her hands went up his face again, "are you awake now doctor?"_

_With a heavy chest Hannibal answered "Yes" a hint of disappointment in his voice._

_He opened his eyes and sat up with his back against a wall._

* * *

_After both of them regained a level of consciousness,_

_Hannibal evaluated the situation._

_He instructed Luna to hold the ice pack against the back of her head._

_He did the same on his forehead; he didn't even realize it, he must have hit the floor hard... _

_He applied ointment on her knees, then he sat on the sofa opposite her, _

_staring at her, he reminisced what he now knows as his conjured imagination earlier,_

_starting low, he took in the sight of her legs, her thighs now covered by the thin skirt he vividly remembered pulling up, _

_The breast his chest was comfortably pressed on earlier, then, her mouth… her mouth seemed bruised,_

_Actually there's blood on the side, he came closer…_

_Calling her out of her thoughts, "Luna, Your lips are bruised"_

_She ran her fingers on them, not realizing the effect it had on hannibal,_

_"Oh... it feels swollen…" _

_"Do you recall how this happened?"_

_Luna paused, and then her eyes started to avoid his… _

_"Maybe something bit me?... I don't know..."_

_It wasn't a total waste after all Hannibal thought, something really happened,_

_He's not sure however what did and did not happen,_

_"It's just you and I here?"_

_She didn't understand why, but a tinge of embarrassment hit her, Hannibal noticed it_

_"Maybe you bit them while you worried about me?" _

_"That makes sense doctor… Yes, Maybe…"_

_"I think the two of us should go to sleep now, it's pretty late…"_

_"Yes you are right doctor, I'm tired"_

_"We'll talk about all of this tomorrow... Agree?"_

_"Yes! Agree"_

_Hannibal walked with her to her room, closed the door and with a smile on his face left for his_


	14. The Claim

_Hannibal woke up to gentle knocks on his door, _

_Luna's voice calling him out… The scent of maple syrup and milk and the shower._

_He opened the door and found her ready for a day out, a small sling bag hanging on her side, _

_"What's wrong"… he asked_

_"I called Dr. Bloom, I asked her to take me to the hospital, I just wanted you to know…"_

_She's trying to be considerate, probably learned her lesson yesterday "Why what's the matter? You could have just asked me to take you"_

_"Oh sorry, I thought Dr. Bloom is the only one allowed to take me out…?"_

_"I can also take you out, what's the matter?"_

_"Well, while I was in the bath, I started to feel awful like the world is turning awful, then something on my waist start to sting'_

_"Is your head better now? No longer dizzy?" he inquired; she nodded in response._

_"Ok good, I'll take a look at what's causing the sting" he lead her to the sofa… went back inside his room and came back out with his kit._

_With her seated straight up, Hannibal started to unzip her dress from the side, _

_Long red scratches revealed as he unzipped lower… he remembered doing that… it's not infected,_

_he sterilized it with antiseptics dressed it up with gauze and instructed Luna to keep it dry for the meantime._

_Alana Bloom can't know about it, it's technically unethical, Doctor to Patient relations, it may create a wrinkle he can't afford right now._

_He told Luna she had nothing to worry about, just a few scratches,_

_He called Dr. Bloom to inform her that she didn't have to come._

_At Lunch: _

_"Luna, we have to talk about last night"_

_"Okay... what about last night doctor?"_

_"Do you remember anything?"_

_"Not much, I know … I was hungry, I went to the kitchen for food,_

_I sensed someone was following me, and then I saw you hiding behind a pillar in the dark…_

_I was going to be sneaky and scare you and then that's about it"_

_Hannibal giggled, really? She wanted to be sneaky? That was her being sneaky?_

_He decided he'll let it go for now… they will get there soon anyway, _

_After lunch, He left for a case… leaving Luna alone in the house again, _

_With time in her hands… Luna decided to roam about the facility like she did yesterday…_

_Crackers and drinks in her bag, and a bigger scarf this time… her walking stick… and she's good to go_

_She was heading out back to the tree she slept under, _

_On the way to the gate, she heard patrol yelling orders over the radio._

_2 of their own was missing, one of the patrol stationed at the gate stopped her on her tracks, _

_Informing her she can't leave for the day,_

_Not to alarm her but there was a breach last night and they don't want to take a chance,_

_One of the carts stopped in front of her, he was going to take her back to the house. _

_"I hope everyone's okay… you can have these, she handed him the small bag of crackers and the bottle of drink she prepared for herself" _

_"Thank you ma'am" she's home, he was nice she thought, and he sounded different, he must be new…_

_She decided to ask for his name, he answered as he opened the door,_

_"It's Andrew, we saw the doctor leave so if you need anything just give us a call" then he left._

_On her own again… TV it is then!_

* * *

_Bloom went straight to BAU as Crawford asked her, Luna was okay,_

_Well, Lecter is with her what could possibly go wrong?_

_She's always admired the doctor's level headed demeanor in every situation._

_Crawford sat in the interrogation room, _

_She was a bit taken aback by his choice of meeting room but it's Crawford, who knows what he's thinking._

_"Thank you for coming Dr. Bloom, please take a seat"_

_"What is this about Jack?"_

_"Not much for beating around the bush are we?..." Bloom smiled "You know me"_

_"Okay then, i got news that there was a breach in the facility we're keeping Luna in, I think she needs to be moved"_

_Alana's heartbeat stopped a second "Is Luna okay? she called me earlier asking me to take her to the hospital"_

_Crawford was confused "I'm sorry, well as far as i know she's okay, Patrol assured me of that, why did she need to go to the hospital?"_

_Something about her being dizzy, Hannibal said she fell and has scrapes on her knees and scratches on her side... _

_Crawford was relieved, "Oh okay, Dr. Lecter was there... good, she's safe then"_

_He directed Alana back to the discussion at hand, "there are a lot of high profile witnesses in the facility,_

_At first i thought, the breach could be for a different gate, but when they sent me pictures of the missing patrols, i recognized them,_

_they were just assigned to her gate recently"_

_"BAU decided to transfer her" then he breathe in... as if holding back on something..._

_"What is it Jack?"... _

_"There's a minor complication... someone is claiming to be her guardian... An aunt..." There was silence in the room..._

_Alana decided she'll break it "So we're losing control of her care? have we even verified this claim yet?"_

_Jack nodded "Yes, BAU has... and she's her legitimate aunt, Cornelia Luminosi"_

_High profile elite but very private, it turns out Luna's father ran away from home a few months before Luna's birth, he kept Luna a secret from the family, _

_FBI needed to inform his family about his death, they found her gave her details of the serial killing, _

_When they questioned her they somehow opened a can of worms that lead to the mentioning of his daughter._

_She's a widow, she longs for family and believes Luna is her only chance at one before she dies._

_"Does Dr. Lecter know?"_

_"Not yet... he's helping with a case right now"_

_"How and when do we break it to Luna?"_

_"We need to loop Dr. Lecter in first"_

* * *

_TV is starting to bore her..._

_it was already dark outside... _

_Her tummy started to growl at her for forgetting to put food in it..._

_She made her way to the kitchen, _

_rummaged cupboards for snacks and went back to the living room._

_she stopped on her tracks... Her silhouettes are missing, Did she turn out the lights?_

_she placed the snacks on the floor and extended the reach of her white cane, she needs to find the wall. _

_She did... she flicked the switched on and was blinded by light, bright light... _

_Extreme pain at the back of her head hit her and she lost consciousness_


	15. The Light

_Her mind was still foggy and her surrounding was still turning…_

_She felt someone walked towards her and move on top of her, _

_She chose to keep her eyes closed_

_she laid still, with her jaw clenched and her hands clasped… _

"_What is happening?" she asked herself…_

_Then something went down her neck, she realized someone was inhaling beside her face_

_Seriously? What is it with people and sniffing?_

_Maybe she's just dreaming, she was still hungry... how can she be thinking about food at this time_

_She was grabbed by her side and forced to stand her up, she screamed._

_The attacker was stunned, he hit her face, a loud spanking noise emanated from t__he blow_

_She was definitely awake because she felt that plus the sting on her sides,_

_That was unforgivable she thought, spanks are low blows she'll get him for that..._

_She remembered the doctor specifically ordered her to restrict her movements,_

_In her defense she didn't do the sudden movement, he moved her _

_He gagged and tied her hands behind her and threw her like a sack of potato on the sofa…_

_Another blow to her side… her little scrapes don't feel so little anymore, she's so not liking this manhandling maneuver_

_You can't just throw me! I'm a person! Goodness! She yelled in her thoughts…_

_Her vision started to adjust to the light, _

_She can see him… Oh god is this for real? She asked herself…_

_Why now? When she needs to be the unknowing girl she always is…_

_she can't allow fear to creep in, _

_she tried to derail her thoughts with something else_

_The Light, it blinded her because she can see, it's been a while that's why it overwhelmed her_

"_Luna… Luna…" he called her name out… the man was coaxing her to respond as he walked around_

"_If only I knew light can render you unconscious I wouldn't have bothered with all this equipment… "_

_Mocking me…? Seriously?_

_Those aren't even equipments; you call that chloroform and a piece of cloth!_

_He was waving a knife at her face now; he knows she's blind… he did his research, bravo!_

_Should she be commending him? Is she even hard to find nowadays?_

_Her father did a way better job at hiding her than this people_

_She was surprised when he grabbed her shoulder and shook her_

"_Hey! Are you there?" he yelled at her "Be alive!"_

_He gags me then he expects me to speak? What the hell, he is stupid!_

_Then as if he could hear her thoughts he removed her gag…_

_It was so sudden it felt like a punch, she glowered at him_

_He looked familiar… "Who are you?" She asked bravely_

"_Well wouldn't you like to know?" he laughed._

"_You're kinda stupid you know that right?'_

_He did not respond, taking it as a good sign Luna kept on insulting him_

"_You do know there are men outside right? It's a thin line I guess, foolishness and courage_

_I've had a fill of men like you… you know, men trying to kill me? Couldn't you be more special?_

_Like be unpredictable?"_

"_You're provoking me" he said then he smirked, that reaction was familiar... _

"_I missed that, it's funny because now I know you really don't remember me… that doesn't work on me Luna"_

_Such a disadvantage she thought, everyone enjoyed psychoanalyzing her… _

_Goodness! Even her attackers do that now and they seem to be enjoying it too_

_Then the sound of a car in the parking lot…_

_He sighed "I guess I'll see you soon"_

_Before she could respond he hit her face with the hilt of his knife twice…_

_And as always she was gone…_

* * *

_Where is everyone?_

_The gate was wide open, and patrols were not on their post…_

_This facility proves its incompetency more and more everyday… not that he's judging, but good heavens!_

_They have high profile witnesses here and this is how they keep them safe? _

_He opened the door and went into the house… _

_His Heart dropped at the sight of Luna on the floor,_

_he was used to seeing blood on unconscious people but this seemed too much to him…_

_It must be the white dress, what is it with this woman and dresses anyway_

_Looks like the scrapes are now gashes judging by the blood on her sides_

_Her face was bruised and her nose is bleeding, there's no one around to kill for this…_

_Whoever instigated this must have already left_

_Hannibal took her off the floor and carried her to his car, _

_she felt good in his arms, this woman is a magnet of some sort, a magnet that pulls killers in_

_Well it's just another day in her life… she must be used to it by now_


	16. The Guardian

_She woke up confused and in pain._

_It was dark, where is her light?_

_Instinctively her hands went up to her face, she realized her face was sore… she touched her eyes._

_They had no covers and they're open but she can't see._

_Is she back to being totally blind again? Not even a silhouette?_

_Panic struck, where is she anyway?_

"_Is someone there… please…?" Luna called out_

"_You're awake… my apologies I had to make a call and I didn't want to wake you._

"_Doctor, where am I? Where are we?"_

"_Where in a hospital, someone broke into the safe house and almost killed you"_

"_Are the lights switched on? Please tell me they are not"_

"_The lights are switched on, why do you ask? _

_Sobs started to take over, "I can't see anything… no silhouettes, nothing at all" _

_Hannibal took her hands with the intent to provide her comfort._

"_We'll ask the doctor later, one of your medicines may have this side effect, it could be a response to stress, conversion disorder maybe,_

_ it may mean a lot of things, do not over think it... the c__ommon relief to all the possible causes is rest, so sleep, when you wake up it will be better,_

_I will stay right here._

* * *

_BAU: _

_"So Jack is in there with her, that guardian? BAU can't release her! Not yet… we still have the case, and she's not ready" Alana was almost screaming_

_"Yes I suppose they are releasing her. I don't see anything wrong with that, that's how it should be._

_We only took her in because, her mental and physical capabilities were diminished and she was alone" Will explained_

_"But we need to transition the change, she's not prepared for it, and Dr. Lecter, he's not aware"_

_"You worry about Luna's adjustment or yours? we don't know how Luna will react, and Dr. Lecter? Well we don't need to transition him._

_I heard the guardian is rushing the transfer because she worries for luna" will said "L__una is perfectly safe" Alana defended._

_**Will's phone rang; it was Hannibal calling._

* * *

_Boardroom:_

_"I understand your concern detective, however she's the only family I have left, it's actually a miracle she exists,_

_I need to be proactive and take care of her, I'm not getting any younger,_

_I only have my remaining days to share with her, and every minute counts" Cornelia argued_

_"I agree, Luna grew up guarded, she hasn't experienced much of the world yet and she needs you to teach and nurture her. _

_However we both know the great deal of trauma she went through. A sudden change might derail her progress and her progress is actually quite impressive,_

_the approach our psychiatrist is taking is working very well for her" Jack promoted_

_"Well that sounds promising? however i need to take her away from all of this, out of the country maybe,_

_I can find her a specialist who can take better care of her, I mean, I understand where you're coming from and in a way I agree,_

_I can't just come into her life and claim that I'm family when I was never around, _

_But I intend to be, I am taking her with me, i can do the step by step process myself, introductions, so on and so forth..." _

_Jack decided to concede, He needs to pick his battles he thought._

_A knocked on the door,_

_Will peered in and apologized, he needs to speak with jack._

_Jack excused himself and walked towards the door._

_"Jack, we have a problem, Dr Lecter has been trying to reach you, the safe house was compromised and Luna is in the Hospital_

_Jack pinched the bridge of his nose, and took a deep breath, how does he tell Cornelia?_

* * *

_At the Hospital:_

_Jack was walking towards him, not too far behind was a woman, well dressed, she had a strange likeness to his psychiatrist._

_"Dr. Lecter this is Cornelia Luminosi" Jack introduced her_

_"Hello doctor, you are Luna's psychiatrist right?"_

_"Yes I am, it's a pleasure to meet you, Ms Luminosi"_

_Hannibal was a bit confused, who is this woman and what is her deal with Luna?_

_Jack asked the doctor if they can see the patient_

_The resident doctor explained that Luna is currently sedated, she woke up and was in distress earlier, _

_It would be best if she remained undisturbed, she needs complete rest to recover._

_"Who's watching over her?"_

_"Currently it's me, but with Jack's approval the hospital can assign a private nurse" Hannibal answered_

_"I already instructed the resident doctor to make the necessary arrangements" Jack said as he leaned over and__ whispered something to Ms Luminosi_

_"It seems I cannot see my niece today, (She extended her hand and shook Hannibal's),_

_Thank you again for taking her to the hospital, you saved her… and by that you saved me as well"_

_"You need not thank me but you are very welcome" Hannibal replied after shaking her hand._

_Jack led the woman out of the hospital_

* * *

_On the way out:_

_"I see that my niece is still in grave danger, I think i need to postpone my claim f____or the meantime,___

___I agree w_ith your suggestion that she continues therapy, She will surely need it after she comes out of this,____

_I will however, set a better dwelling for her, the safe house is no longer an option. (then a tear) ____I can't imagine how someone survives this much darkness"_____

_Jack nodded in response, placed a hand on her back and reassured her Luna will get better, "Your niece is very strong"_

* * *

_Back at the hospital:_

_Niece? Hannibal didn't realize he was pacing in the waiting room._

_She has family? Hannibal wasn't sure if he should be delighted or threatened, _

_A grin, There was never a mention of family in Luna and the master's records, they were the only Luminosi's remaining._

_He saw it as a challenge, no one takes anything from him._

_She piqued his curiosity... __He sensed it, she was like him..._

_Question is what do they have in common?_


	17. Stranded

_Luna woke up surrounded by total darkness_

_She refused to let panic creep into her head once more..._

_Where was she again?_

_Ah! The hospital, she remembered._

_She pressed on the nurses' call button multiple times, but no one came to her aid._

_The medication must be wearing out, her head was starting throb painfully._

_"Dr?" she called out. There was no sign of Hannibal._

_Where's everyone? why would they leave her alone helpless in a hospital?_

_She was distracted by an unclear image, is she seeing her bedside table?_

_She realized her eyes were starting to adjust._

_Hopeful, she closed her eyes as if it would make her see faster._

_It worked!_

_She sat up and made attempts at finding the light switch?_

_Then stopped when she remembered how her body reacted to sudden brightness the last time._

_God! She needs to learn how to think before acting on impulse._

_How many times does she need to be reminded of that!?_

_a series of thumping noise started outside._

_Luna pressed an ear to the wall trying to figure out what it was._

_The door squeaked and started to open_

_Light was slowly seeping through. She thought someone was pushing the door open, but no one came in._

_She opened the door wider and was surprised by the way her hand looked on the doorknob, thin and small._

_She looked to her left and the now illuminated bathroom had a mirror that reflected her._

_"This is definitely a dream"… she told herself, as she was taking in the sight of a younger her, maybe 16 or so._

_Her head peeked out, turning from one direction to the other._

_No one was there just doors, white walls, and an abandoned nurse's station._

_She stepped out into the hallway, decided to follow the direction of the sound._

_Started walking to her right. An endless hall with countless doors._

_One of the doors opened ahead._

_A woman in a dress that barely covered her body was walking out._

_Her hair was dark brown like Luna's and it was wet; Luna could only see half of the woman's face._

_The woman stayed at the door as if waiting for something._

_The door beside that room opened, another brown haired woman was coming out._

_She wore a blouse with holes that strategically revealed bits of her body and shorts that barely covered anything._

_The woman's hair was dripping wet as well, making her blouse transparent and her red underwear visible._

_Luna looked at what she was wearing; she only had a hospital gown on and it was small._

_Sharing it with the 2nd woman was not an option._

_Her thoughts were sidetracked by more doors opening, and more women coming out to stand directly by the doorframe._

_As if twins, each woman had a counterpart in front of them only they are more groomed, like a cross sword lineup._

_She though it crazy but she still did it, she called their attention._

_"Hello" she yelled out to them, "I'm Luna…" she introduced herself as she moved 5 steps forward._

_Does any of you know where the nurses and doctors are?_

_None of them gave a respond, the lights started to flicker, Luna looked up._

_The lights were dimming. God not now! she thought._

_How absurd is this? a horror movie scene?_

_An inside giggle, then a sudden chill made her turn her head and look behind her._

_There was a shadow at the opposite end of the hallway._

_A pair of pale hands engulfing hers, made her turn back her head, these hands were dead cold._

_From the pale hands she looked up to the second woman, the other half of the woman's face was filled with cut patterns, it scared her._

_But not as much as it scared her when lights died right after the woman came close to whisper "Run, they're coming"._

_As if on automatic Luna ran as fast as she could._

_"Dr. Lecter!" she yelled again and again, till she was out of breath._

_There was no Dr. Lecter. There was no one._

_Wake up! she yelled at herself! Wake up now Luna! still nothing... she was still in her nightmare... then something snagged her feet and she fell._

* * *

_Alana was starting to feel a rush of Adrenalin; Luna wasn't waking up._

_Doing hypnotherapy at her state may have been a bad idea; she did it while Luna was half awake._

_She was still responding a few moments ago._

_Jack was outside waiting for answers, her hands were tied._

_Hannibal should be the one doing this she thought._

_Maybe he should be here. Maybe this can still be fixed._

_Maybe she will only wake up when he says whatever it is he says that wakes her up!?_

_Where the hell is he anyway!?_

_She can't tell jack what's going on. She can't lose her credibility?! God! She can't lose Luna!_

_it's already been 50 minutes and 60 minutes was the set limit._

_Alana pulled out her phone, intent on calling Hannibal again._

_Hoping he answers the phone this time._

* * *

_Luna stood up and realized she was standing in the woods._

_She remembers running and falling._

_She doesn't remember her head hitting the ground but goodness! hear head was aching again._

_How do i wake up from this hideous dream? she asked herself._

_What was she doing before this anyway, probably sleeping! crazy! her thoughts yelled at her._

_Then the sounds came back, a sound similar to the chopping of wood._

_It was closer this time; she followed the direction of the sound._

_She saw small piles of stones on the way, were they grave markers?_

_Creepy and creepier every minute!_

_The closer she got the clearer the image became._

_Someone was sitting on the ground, his back towards her,_

_He was facing a pile of woods, and farther ahead were fallen trees_

_He was mumbling something as he rocked himself back and forth._

_It sounded like "They'll find us, they'll find us... non è sicuro qui per mia bambina"..._

_Her Italian is not that good but that translates to "it's not safe for my baby"_

_The voice was breaking her heart and it reminded her of her father_

_It actually sounded like her father but she couldn't be sure._

_She wanted to comfort the man. She took a few steps closer, a dead boar was now visible._

_Of course without thinking again, by instinct her hand reached out to call the man's attention._

_As her fingers tapped his shoulder she heard a familiar voice yell..._

_"Luna… Luna..." then a snap._


	18. Loops

_Waiting room:_

"_She's no longer responding Jack!" Alana yelled right after Jack told her to continue the hypnotherapy._

"_Go back in there and resume with the questions… she said a line up of women Alana, do you understand what's at stake?"_

"_I believe I do Jack, I value the living more than I value the dead, does a living Luna pull any heartstrings in you at all?"_

"_Think about the reaction of the families we will break this wonderful news to" Jack emphasized_

"_Luna has a family too, think about how her aunt would feel if we break Luna before she even gets the chance to know her" Alana was almost yelling now_

"_Besides, Even if I wanted to, I can't pull her back to the surface, Hannibal is coming, and he can take it from here" hoping to put an end to the discussion._

"_Take what from here?" Will Graham came in the room._

_Jack and Alana froze, like children caught red handed._

"_What's going on?" he probed "Cat got your tongue?" he teased as he continued._

_A sudden aura of fear emanated from Alana._

_ Will turned to the direction she was looking at._

_Hannibal was walking straight for Luna's room._

* * *

_Hannibal locked the door._

_He took off his coat and hung it neatly at the back of the chair._

_He stared at Luna, "My my my, in trouble again, it hasn't even been two hours since i left" he murmured to himself._

_He went closer as if walking on air._

_"Luna" he called out. "Luna" he repeated._

_Nothing…_

"_Luna I need you listen to my voice"_

_Coaxing her out from whatever dream or memory she's drowning in._

_He repeated her name over and over until her breathing became audible. _

_Finally he thought "Describe what you see". _

"_A man sitting on the ground. He's crying with his back towards me"_

"_Tell me where you are"_

_Luna turned to her right, her scrumptious face getting dangerously close to Hannibal's._

_"The woods, the one behind our old cabin" He could smell her Sunlight deprived skin._

"_Do you recognize the man?" She did not respond, instead her arm extended forward as if reaching for something._

_Her chest started to heave uncontrollably fast._

"_Luna" Hannibal said, her fast breathing persisted_

_"_Luna" I need you to calm down. Still the same.__

"_Luna" then a snap and it stopped._

* * *

_Waiting room:_

"_Who would have known, underneath all that composure, the doctor is capable of worry"_

_Will joked to break the awkward silence. Sadly it didn't help. _

_Alana sat quietly on the sofa, legs crossed, hand on her forehead shaking uncontrollably_

_Jack leaned on the frame of the door head down as if contemplating something._

_Hannibal's stare was boring through Jack Crawford and was subtly burning Alana Bloom as well._

_The resident doctor came in smiling; Alana took that as a good sign._

_She turned to everyone in the room with her smile, but all 3 men refused to smile back._

"_She's okay right?" Alana verified._

"_Yes she is, she already asked about food, Oh! And Dr. Lecter"_

_Hannibal couldn't hide the grin, he walked gracefully past everyone, heading straight for the room._

"_Wait!" Alana called out; she got something out of her bag and was handing it over._

"_What is this" Hannibal asked,_

"_It's food obviously" Will said while Hannibal was staring at a tiny bag of marshmallows._

"_I don't think so" Hannibal said, handing it back to Alana._

"_She has to eat something Hannibal, while they are getting her food" Alana stated._

_Hannibal surrendered and took the bag._

* * *

"_Luna" Hannibal called out as he came in the room_

_Luna started pressing every button on the remote to turn the TV off._

_"Hi doctor!" she said as if guilty of something._

"_You're feeling better I see? Listening to the Television again" Hannibal was being sarcastic._

"_Yes I am felling better! Mostly blind but better" she said._

"_Does it matter?" _he asked as he gave her the bag of marshmallows.__

_"I'm not sure it does.._. _Hmm what is this?" Luna asked as she ate a piece_

_"Bagged poison" He answered._

_Luna froze for a second then took another piece __"Oh well, Live life to the fullest i guess..."_

"So do you want to discuss what happened during your therapy?" he asked while she ate

"Y_es" she answered._

* * *

_Luna and Hannibal placed a few puzzle pieces together._

_It is not 100% complete but at least they have something._

_Hannibal gave Jack the details of the dream to keep him occupied._

_The actual memories that went with the dream however, he chose to keep to himself._

_Jack led the search and retrieval of the remains._

_Hannibal gave him useful information._

_The discarded dolls were engulfed by tree roots under the riverbank._

_Literally like rings to a finger._

_The team was able to retrieve at least 5 bodies._

* * *

_Jack called for an Emergency meeting after the successful retrieval of the remains_

_FBI is now leaning to the premise that Luna Luminosi as an accomplice._

_At the last crime scene of "This serial killer", Will Graham verified that a Female influence was involved, possibly, was even in control._

_Anton Luminosi is mentally challenged, he's incapable of leading._

_Luna Luminosi however is the opposite._

_Records show she got into an exclusive college, and was taking Psychology_

_The school is a stickler for privacy, they were very hard to find._  
__

_They refused to help at first but after being served with a warrant they provided us with what we need._

_The school and personal records you currently hold in your hand._

"_She's good!" Alana said amazed as she scanned through paperwork after paperwork._

"_At her age I can say she's very advanced" s_he continued eyes wide, then paused to ask __

_"Why do we only have records of her first year in college?"_

_"The headmistress said she dropped out of school, it was around the time of the accident" Jack answered._

"_Why is Dr. Lecter not part of this meeting?" Will asked derailing the direction of the conversation._

"_Yeah… where is he?" Alana asked. _

"_That's the other thing... We are keeping Dr. Lecter out of the loop._

_Luna seemed to have developed an attachment to him. _If we inform Hannibal she might sense a change in him,__

_If she's as advance as you say she is, she might __suspect something, we still need her." Jack explained_

"_So we will investigate her and at the same time use her?" Very decent Jack, Will judged_

"_Do you have anything else in mind Will, any suggestion you would like to share" Jack asked_

_Will shook his head side to side, "Well then" sounding victorious "That's all I have for both of you"_

"_Wait what about her aunt?" Alana asked._

"_We're keeping her out of the loop as well. __She made housing arrangements but she agreed to let us take point for the meantime"_


	19. The Master

_Hannibal reveled in the memory of their closeness as she was sharing new found memories to him._

_Specifically her father teaching her how to make a doll._

_"First you have to choose perfect items to put together, your porcelain slip, your eyes and your hair, plus the clothes._

_Mold your doll by pouring the slip into your mold._

_You fire it up in a kiln, after which you remove the doll from your mold and you let it cool._

_Sandpaper rough edges then paint features on the doll._

_Once the paint is dry pop in your glass eyes into the socket, then glue your eyelashes, and your hair, when the glue is dry you can clothe your doll._

_He remembered Luna saying it sounded like a twisted bedtime story, still she memorized exactly how her father said it._

_Hannibal read through those lines, the number of times "You" and "Your" was used._

_Hannibal knew her father wasn't just talking about doll making._

_He was talking about how he made her; how he chose a woman with the exact skin, eyes and hair he wanted in a child._

_How he wanted to recreate her in his victims._

_He knew "The master's" process; he studied it before he went for him that fateful afternoon._

_Women needed to have the perfect brown hair, clear reflective hazel eyes and porcelain skin._

_Hannibal thought about the master's process._

* * *

_**The Cleansing:**_

_He would collect at least 3 at a time, first they are cleansed, Hannibal didn't understand the point of this at first but after meeting Luna its clear now._

_The victims are tied to extended tree roots by the river; if they survive he considers them cleansed, good for the next process._

_If they don't survive, then he marks their faces with patterned cuts like a rejected product and they become fertilizers._

_**The Molding:**_

_He shaves their head, and then gives them a whole day to rest, just for the skin to recover._

_He wakes them one by one at night and takes them to the mold room where a customized vise grip awaits._

_Their face needs to be shaped exactly like his original doll, stretch their limbs if necessary, crush the pelvis or a few ribs if needed._

_Most die at this stage._

_**The Kiln:  
**_  
_Dying during the molding stage is a blessing, being awake for the firing process is unimaginable._

_Once molded, the master would slather their skin with porcelain slip to hold their features together._

_Then fire them up in the kiln._

_**The Presentation:  
**_  
_After the kiln_

_The master softens the skin surface with blade._

_He sews back their hair and paints their features._

_He slips glass hazel eyes into their eye sockets and dresses them up._

_After that, he strings them and hangs them like a doll collection._

* * *

_Hannibal is not a fan of torture but he is a fan of Masterpieces._

_The master is an evolved killer; he used to be petty, killing beautiful rich women._

_Then he stopped. Hannibal never knew the reason why._

_But the master started killing again with more art so he didn't really care._

* * *

_Luna is scheduled to have lunch with her aunt._

_It should be a private meet, but considering Luna's circumstances, Corina insisted that Dr. Hannibal Lecter should come with her._

_He was to provide support and lessen the impact of the half baked transition._

_Luna is set to transfer to the new house effective tonight._

_At Lunch:_

_"Is it true that your nurse was killed while you were at the house with her?" Luna's aunt inquired._

_"Yes, I would have been killed too, Doctor Lecter came and scared the intruder away" she answered casually._

_"Yes, I think Jack mentioned, Dr. Lecter has been saving you a lot lately?" Corina commented_

_"Yes he has, and I'm very thankful" luna answered, while smiling at Hannibal._

_Hannibal can't seem to break Corina's code, he knows she's a predator but what is she preying on?_

_Will it be Luna? Well if so, she will fail._

_"I'm excited to show you the house my dear!" Hannibal and Luna smiled at Corina's jubilation._

* * *

_That night:_

_Luna tossed and turned. Adjusting maybe?_

_Shouldn't she be used to this by now?_

_Something is amiss; she can feel eyes watching her._

_Although she's pretty sure she's alone._

_Her instincts are on overdrive, probably due to the recent attack and the sudden change_

_too many life events too little time right?_

_She laughed meekly as if someone else was there._

_This is getting weirder._

_"Hahahaha!" She laughed out loud just to prove to herself she's alone._

_Instead of subsiding, the inkling feeling grew stronger, and now she has goosebumps._

_Heavens, she needs to sleep…_

_She turned, covered herself with a blanket, and forced herself to sleep._

* * *

_Hannibal came early for the therapy; being late is rude._

_Luna kept yawning; it caught his attention because she kept saying sorry after each yawn._

_He noticed the dark circles around her eyes, "Not sleeping well, I see" Hannibal slyly commented._

_"Still adjusting" Luna defended. "We can extend your Hypnotherapy so you can relax if you want"_

_"Is it safe to extend" She asked. "Yes, up to 80 minutes today then" "Okay" she confirmed._

_Luna remembered more about her younger years_

_Her grandparents, her dad and his sister._

_She and her father lived with them in a huge house;_

_Though they were surrounded by family, her dad and her still had their own world._

_He takes her to a cabin in the forest and lets her play all day._

_She enjoyed watching the animals and hearing the stream of river water._

_Those were the days she could still see._

_"Do you remember why he chose to leave your grandparents" Hannibal asked_

_"I don't really remember but i think it has something to do with my mother... sorry doctor"_

_"It's okay Luna, when you are with your father during the weekends, what is he like?"_

_"Fun and Calm"_

_"Anything weird?"_

_"Hmm, he leaves in the middle of the night to get more wood, then comes back without wood"_

_"I see"_

_"Let's have lunch?" hannibal asked_

_"Yes, let's do that"_

* * *

_Somewhere a violent argument ensues:_

_"What is it with you and changing plans? You almost got her killed the first time with that nurse and that man!_

_We should save her ourselves now!" a man yells as he held on to a table's edge and flipped it._

_"You think i will let you near her like this? you're not good enough to take care of her yet!"_

_"You didn't even know she survived your flopped attempt at retrieving her!_

_I found her, so don't you dare tell me i'm not good for her!" _

_"Changing plans accordingly is what you call being flexible, plans are made to be changed"_

_"This is not being flexible, you're onto something again!"_

_"Ssshhhh hush... just to ease your mind, here look at this"_

_The man was handed a memory card. That should suffice for now._


	20. Intentions

_It's been a long day. Hannibal had his fill of human emotions._

_Hannibal checked his phone and gave out a sigh._

_The name of Luna's aunt reflected on his screen, 3 missed calls it said._

_What could she possibly want? He pressed "Call" it rang and a female voice greeted him._

_"I was just calling to see if you can have dinner with me sometime this week?"_

_"That should not be a problem, I can adjust my sessions with Luna"_

_"No, just you… I would like to discuss Luna's progress"_

_"I see... Okay let's have dinner on Friday then"_

_Check on Luna's progress? It was expected of her he thought._

* * *

_Dinner:_

_"What did you think of Luna the first time you saw her" Corina asked._

_"Beautifully Fragile" he answered while actually thinking of the first time he saw her, right after Anton's death._

_"Are you attracted to my niece doctor?"_

_"If attraction is your definition of appreciation then yes I am"_

_"That was straightforward, she's your patient, aren't you breaking some kind of rule?"_

_Hannibal shifted his gaze from her to the table "I apologize, I may have confused you" he said as he crossed a leg over his thigh._

_"I am an honest man, I have a penchant for anything beautiful._

_Your brother's plan at conceiving a daughter came into place perfectly and a phenomenon like that mystifies._

_Luna is special because she's one of a kind and rarity is beauty in its own right"_

_Corina's demeanor changed, she let out a drunken chuckle, "You only say that because you haven't met our Anton."_

_She said while swirling wine in her glass, "He is used to getting everything he wants, even when he doesn't ask for it"_

_Hannibal took a sip of water. An awkward silence followed._

_Corina shook her head slightly as if trying to shake a skeleton that got out of her closet._

_"I hope I did not offend you doctor, I guess slips like that happen when you don't grieve properly"_

_"I understand, I'm in the field of psychiatry after all"_

_"Going back to Luna, I want to know what she's like, just a memory of when you found her would suffice"_

_Hannibal tried to drown out the conversations around them, should he go for the actual first memory?_

_The day he first laid eyes on his endearing Trophy; Then he decided that was private._

_"Everyone was wondering who she was, she was seated on a chair blindfolded._

_Her arms were tied to the armchair. She was Mystery of the day." Corina leaned over, intent on hearing the details._

_"She was practically blind and numb to the world, or should I say anyone who's not her father" Hannibal summarized._

_"You made great progress then? She was very engaging at lunch, very comfortable around people" Corina said remembering an observation._

_"I think she feels safe when you're around, she trusts you, bringing you along was not a waste after all"_

_He didn't understand why, but her last words stung._

_"Well it took a while before she warmed up to me. I hope she doesn't take too long with you" he insinuated in response._

_"Well she doesn't have much of a choice, does she now?" Hannibal felt his face heat up, he was experiencing a predatory vibe from her._

_"Well with me she does. You see Luna is naturally stubborn; her innocence or lack of memory makes her question everything._

_Like a caged baby snake, they are guarded by nature, if you add separation from the specie that reared it to the mix, it equals fearful._

_Whoever owns the snake needs to slowly build familiarity... and then trust._

_Once trust is there it will permit the owner to hold it, the owner however needs to know how to do that accurately._

_It can't be too tight because the snake will struggle out of fear._

_The touch has to be firm and gentle at the same time, letting it surrender and wrap itself around a finger or a hand. After that just be consistent." Hannibal ended his metaphor,_

_"I see your observations led you to the conclusion that Snakes and our family have a genetic likeness." her comment made Hannibal chuckle; Corina sighed._

_"Luna must be a very inexperienced baby snake, seeing that she hasn't wrapped herself around you at all yet" Corina leaned forward_

_"She paved a path for me. You are aware that you and I are very much alike right?" she asked…_

_"If I lay my cards on the table, will you do the same doctor?" _

_"Ms Luminosi?" Hannibal acted confused._

_"I know what you are and I'm pretty sure you know what I am" Hannibal's eyes now exuded the same predatory essence she did._

_"I prey on those who have what I want, anything i want. Having everything makes finding a prey kind of a challenge"_

_There was another wave of silence… "What do you prey on doctor?"_

_Hannibal gave a devilish smile, "I guess you'll have to figure it out for yourself" then he backed away from her._

_"It's getting late; I have to check on Luna tonight"._

_As if nothing happened, Corina straightened in her chair and readied herself to leave._

_Hannibal walked her to her car. He was opening the door when Corina caged him in her arms giving him a kind of kiss that would suck out a man's soul, if he had one._

_Hannibal took a risk by kissing her back, trying to decode her._

_She stopped, so Hannibal had to feign surprise._

_"I can sense you're about to say No to me. I want you to know that I don't care._

_I'm used to rejection; I'm a grown woman, I can take it._

_I know what I want and that's you, as part of our family._

_I assure you, I can change your mind, its a talent you see. My brother would have attested to that if he was alive._

_But the thing is he killed himself, probably because he never really got over what I took from him" She patted his cheeks softly "Goodnight Doctor"._

_She went in, started her engine and drove away._

_Hannibal felt weary, too much manipulative banter for a day, he needs to be invigorated. _

_He knew exactly how._

* * *

_Luna heard knocks on the door, who could it be? she asked herself._

_Then she remembered, she hasn't given key duplicates to Dr. Hannibal and Dr. Bloom yet._

_She hasn't slept for two days and it's already taking a toll on her memory._

_She walked like a zombie moving a cane side to side, headed for the door._

_She imagined how funny she looked. God she didn't even have the strength to laugh at herself._

_Hannibal's Impatience was growing._ It must be the exhaustion; _He's been feeling rather off lately._

_It may also be due to the case Jack asked him to help with._

_Copycats, he sighed aside from being thieves stealing someone else's glory, their kills are pointless._

_The door opened and a relief washed through him. "Hi Doctor!" Luna managed to greet him._

_She looked like she went through hell and back. He identified with her as he felt exactly the same._

_"I didn't know you were coming doctor. Divina is here."_

_"Your nurse?" he confirmed. "Yes" she answered._

_"I don't see how that would be a problem Luna"_

_"I asked her to use the guest room, so you can sleep in mine for the meantime"_

_How does she do it? He wondered. It's amazing how she wakes up his senses without the slightest notion that she's actually doing it._

_"I stay in your room?" he had to ask to make sure. "Yes Doctor"_

_Luna walked towards the kitchen and started laying a comforter on the floor and started fluffing her pillows._

_"You confuse me Luna" Hannibal said out loud thinking the arrangement was for him._

_Is it because she can't see? Did she mix up the bedroom and the kitchen?_

_How tired is this woman anyway?_

_"This is for me doctor" she said; the questions in Hannibal's head stopped._

_"You have a very comfortable sofa over there" pointing to the direction of the living room._

_"You have a huge bedroom on the other end of that hall; can you help me understand your sleeping preference"_

_"I haven't slept since I've been here; this is the only place in the house where I feel safe. I have this feeling there are eyes looking at me in every corner"_

_Hannibal took the bedding off the floor and held her by the wrist leading her to the room._

_She did not have the energy to question anything right now so she allowed herself to be dragged._

_"Stay there" he instructed. She stopped and stood in front of the door. "Let me check the room first"._

_After a while Hannibal went out to get Luna. "There's no one here._

_Your sleeplessness may have caused your imagination to go on over drive" _

_"You should put a bed as huge as this to good use… come here" _he instructed as he pat the bed.__

_"Sleep here. I will stay with you until you fall asleep" he assured her._

_He's staying so no one can hurt me she thought. She took one of the pillows from him, turned to her side with her back to Hannibal and embraced the pillow._

_"It smells like you doctor" and just like that she was asleep._

_Watching her invigorated his senses; his body however, was still dead tired. "Goodnight Luna". He fell asleep._

* * *

_In the middle of the night:_

_Luna woke up to the sound of loud footsteps just outside the door._

_She was about to sit up when she realized the doctor's arm was tightly around her waist._

_"Doctor, someone's outside" she gently woke him instead._

_Hannibal was absorbed by the sight of his arm around Luna that he did not understand what she was saying._

_He realized it however when he heard it himself._

_Hannibal went out to check what or who it was, Luna followed suit but stopped at the threshold of the room, as he instructed._

_"I see you sleep together now?" Their heads turned to the direction of the voice._

_Corina was seated in the plush sofa._

_"I know nothing happened. But still aren't the two of you too comfortable with each other?"_

_Hannibal can't decide whether she was being possessive of Luna or of him._

_Either way, he realized it's not a good idea for Luna to be around her right now._

_He was still in his own thoughts when he realized Corina was already standing in front of Luna_

_"Luna honey, go back in your room (while patting Luna's cheeks) your doctor and I (she walked towards Hannibal) have unfinished business…"_

_She then showered Hannibal with kisses, making the sounds obvious for Luna to understand._

_Once she recognized the sound Luna stepped back into her room, excused herself and closed the door._

_"You should stop doing that" Hannibal said as he removed her arms around his neck._

_"You told me, you had no feelings for my niece, but you were in her room"_

_"I cannot discuss Luna's therapy with you."_

_"I'm pretty sure whatever happened inside wasn't one of your therapy sessions" she stated as she took her bag, swirled around and walked towards the door._

_"Anyway, I'll leave you two alone, Have a great night!"_


	21. Mistrust

_Luna was seated on the bed._

_She chose to ignore Dr. Lecter's Knocks earlier._

_Something did not feel right and she needs to understand it first._

_She feels like her aunt is forcing herself in her life, and now that she and the doctor are together it means he agrees with the idea._

_But if he did agree, he would have given her a heads up, wouldn't he?_

_Instead of dousing her with cold water? she has to believe it... he's more than her doctor and she's more than her patient._

_She doesn't feel like sharing the doctor with her aunt, but does she have a say in it though?_

_Her aunt is stepping inside her safe zone and it's making her feel violated._

_She needs someone's help, someone with a lot of practice in conflicted matters._

_Luna requested a session with Dr. Bloom, it surprised Alana but the most curious thing was she also wants to have lunch with her and wants Will Graham to join them._

_It's not a bad thing, but it makes Alana wonder what could be going on_

_Actually the meeting may prove to be helpful as she considers Will a success story._

* * *

_"Going somewhere Luna?" Hannibal asked while preparing brunch._

_"I am meeting Dr. Bloom today…" Luna answered and when Hannibal looked confused, she added "For Lunch"._

_"You're having lunch with Dr. Bloom? I don't remember being informed of this…" Hannibal sounded skeptic._

_"It was a last minute thing, she wanted to try this new place, and wanted me to tag along" Luna said fumbling._

_"It's not at all related to my therapy doctor, I'm sorry, we were excited we forgot to tell you" Luna made a white lie._

_"Okay, let me get my coat" Hannibal said as he headed towards her._

_Hearing his steps, Luna took a step back "No need doctor" Hannibal stopped._

_"…this is one of the things Julia told me I have to learn to do myself and anyway the shuttle is already outside it will take me to where I'm meeting Dr. Bloom"_

_Hannibal felt strange; like one of the strings that connected him to his doll snapped and the recoil hit him, it stung._

_He heard the door closed behind her, that's when he realized she already left._

* * *

_"Hello there Luna!" Alana sounded ecstatic as Will Graham pulled out a chair for luna._

_Will took Luna's coat and helped her with her chair._

_"Alana told me you enjoy new things, so we ordered for you, I'm looking forward to surprising your taste buds" Will said._

_They enjoyed each other's company. There was no awkwardness._

_Alana and Will's psychology themed jokes no longer bothered her._

_She realized everything is changing and the change pleased her._

_So it can work she thought, I am not limited to Dr. Lecter's company._

_Change is a good thing._

_They ate and talked then ate some more._

_They had to part ways because the two had to go back to work._

_The day was perfect so far and she refused to let it end._

_She had another hour before the shuttle arrives._

_She decided to stay and order more of the Calamari and the Buffalo wings_

_"Is this seat taken?" someone asked_

_"It is, by me" Luna answered_

_The man giggled realizing she has a point; it was a cubicle seating after all "I'm sorry, I meant can I join you?"_

_"Oh! Sorry I misunderstood… Sure you may" she answered as she removed the Calamari rings on her fingers._

_"Hi, my name is Hansen" the man extended his hand to shake hers._

_"Mine is Luna" she answered without taking it._

_He was smiling and Luna knew "I see you enjoy playing with your food" Hansen joked._

_"Ah Yes" Luna said "…starting to get bored waiting for my ride"._

_"I see. If you have more time I can maybe show you around?" the man offered._

_Luna was taken aback, this man is a stranger and he's asking me to go with him._

_If Dr. Lecter was here what would he say. "NO" his voice in her head answered._

_"We'll just go around the park… then come back here, you can take your food to go" the man said after sensing her hesitation._

_"Okay" she answered "Let's do that"._

* * *

_She has a session scheduled with Dr. Lecter and the shuttle hasn't arrived yet._

_She's going to be late if she even makes it, so she called "Hello doctor?" evaluating his reaction._

_"Luna is something wrong?" He asked._

_"I think i'm going to be late" the shuttle hasn't arrived yet"_

_"You're alone?... I just finished a case, i can come by and pick you up instead"_

_"No doctor, someone's waiting with me. i just want to let you know"_

_"Okay" Hannibal was hesitant but ended the call anyways._

* * *

_It's already an hour after Luna's appointment, Hannibal was pacing back and forth in his office._

_He shouldn't have taken "No" for answer._

_She did call him an hour ago to inform him to cancel the appointment all in all, yet something still bothers him._

_He dialed Luna's phone number. "Hi doctor" she answered._

_"Are you home?" Hannibal asked "Yes, I just got here"._

_"Good. I just want to ask if we are going to reschedule today's session, is tomorrow good?"_

_"I can't doctor, I have a session with Dr. Bloom tomorrow"_

_"You do?"_

_"Yes, we're discussing the results of my last evaluation, is Wednesday good?"_

_"My 8 pm is open on Wednesday" He answered_

_"Okay, 8 pm it is then! Goodnight doctor!"_

_"Goodnight Luna"_

* * *

_After the session with Alana Bloom:_

_"Jack will it be a problem if i take the lead on Luna's care for the meantime?"_

_"It won't but what is the matter? why are we doing this?"_

_"She requested a session with me yesterday._

_ I think something happened and she's confused about it, she obviously can't speak to Hannibal about it._

_I'm worried because she can't fully express what it is, and it's bothering her so much"_

_"I see, i don't think it's necessary to replace Hannibal as the lead psychiatrist, i will however allow more sessions with you"_

_"I guess that would work" Alana seemed pleased._

* * *

_After 2 sessions with Hannibal Lecter:_

_Luna's grandparents have always paid extra attention to her father._

_He was an only boy though younger of their 2 offspring._

_He was in a way their heir._

_This maybe what Corina meant when she said Anton got everything he wanted._

_A little sibling rivalry maybe?._

_"My father never wanted anything his parents gave him" Luna's exact words_

_Hannibal went through the Master's records from memory_

_He went to boarding school._

_Graduated, got married and lived separate from his family, severing all ties._

_But somehow they ended back with her grandparents._

_Why?_

_Puzzle pieces are falling into place but there are still places to fill._

_He can tell Luna is starting to keep some information from him._

_She gives him details that would help with the case._

_But she doesn't share as much as she used to._

_Was it because of what she saw between him and Corina?_

_She's had 2 sessions with Alana so far._

_What do they talk about?_

_It took him a lot to break through her barriers._

_He's not gonna sit back and watch her rebuild them and keep him out again._

_She's drifting away, and _It felt like he was being replaced but not really.__

__Is this how Luna felt after Corina made that scene?__

__He should talk to her about it.__


	22. Sisters

It's been 10 days since the last time Luna saw Dr. Lecter.

The last 3 sessions were purely with Dr. Bloom.

Lecter and Bloom were polar opposites.

One doctor stirs up a calm happiness in her while the other spurs a curiosity for the dark and mysterious.

Luna is scheduled to see Dr. Hannibal in 3 days; she wonders… what will they talk about?

Every session with Dr. Bloom lead to lunch dates with Will Graham and Girly sleepovers.

Luna and Alana are so comfortable with each other.

People rushed into her life right after she distanced herself from Dr. Lecter.

Like the universe arranged it.

Even her aunt comes around more often to ask about her progress; as if that night never happened.

Her aunt is a lot nicer now and it makes her feel like she can let her guards down.

Luna sometimes gets the feeling that her aunt only comes to check if Dr. Lecter is around.

Well to Luna, it doesn't really matter what her reason for coming is, so long as she remains nice.

Her aunt is her only family… she has to let go of the doubts sooner or later right?

"Here you go…" Luna's thoughts were interrupted, as Will Graham placed 3 glasses of carbonated water in front of her.

"Are you still with me?" he asked and it made Luna smile.

"Yes, of course I am" she said trying to picture his smug face.

"Oh my, my, my..." she heard Will say "This bowl used to have fish and chips! You ate all of it" he accused her while trying to contain his laughter.

"I most certainly did not!" Luna said giggling; giving away the lie. "Okay fine! I couldn't get enough of it!"

Then a cheery laughter came from both of them; Dr. Bloom enjoyed the sight as she walked towards them from the powder room.

"Let's get more then!" Dr Bloom joined in.

* * *

That night:

"Luna… do you miss your life?" Luna turned her head to Alana with a look that asked what she meant.

"Being alone with your father?" Alana continued…

"Yes, I do actually… and I just realized it"

"Oh I'm sorry, I reminded you of him"

"It's okay… I'm surrounded by people now; a multitude of people replaced him.

It's not the same but it's a good kind of change"

"I'm so proud of you!" Alana Bloom quipped

"You're being a good friend right now aren't you doctor?"

"Ha-ha! I don't have to be your friend to notice your progress, but yes I am your good friend…"

Alana lied opposite Luna on the bed, their feet dangling on opposite sides.

"This thing with Doctor Lecter and your aunt, if it becomes serious, which I don't think it will.

You know you can always come to me right?"

"Yes… and Will too" Luna added "You and Will are inseparable but not really together" Luna changed the topic.

"We're friends like you and me, but what made you say that?" Alana asked

"I like to think I see more because I don't see… (She giggles) it doesn't make sense" Luna said as they both stared up to the ceiling

"It does actually, Will and I, we're already complicated on our own, if you put us together… it may cause us to implode and it may destroy us"

"I see, I don't have experience in these things, but destroy is a big word.

An implosion doesn't necessarily mean that right? Nervous breakdowns are implosions right? It may mean the release of suppressed passion too?"

"Oh Luna, you give hope and confuse at the same time" they stayed quiet for a bit.

Alana started to twirl a lock of Luna's hair around her finger "Going back to Dr. Lecter… (she paused gauging Luna's reaction)

He's a professional; I don't think he'd do something like that.

Whatever happens Luna. I'm here, as a doctor or as a friend whichever you need"

"Thanks doctor" Then Luna gave her the sweetest smile ever.

Alana pinched Luna on the cheek "Go to sleep now!" she switched the lights off and closed the door.

* * *

"So Hansen is picking you up today?" Will asked Luna as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yes! He's taking me to Lunch…" Luna answered as she filtered tea leaves from her cup.

Will laughed at the joke in his head before he could deliver it.

"Make sure you don't eat everything on the table Luna!" he said still giggling.

Luna answered him with a death glare "Whoah, I think your eyes just threw daggers at me" Will said, while he feigned being shot.

"Are you taking Dr. Bloom to lunch Bully?" Luna asked.

"Ha-Ha! Yes I am…"

"Don't be stingy okay! Buy lots of food this time!"

"Ooohh a comeback! Why don't you just go with us?"

"I can't, I already said yes… he's been asking me since last week"

"We'll see you tonight then, don't forget okay... I'm cooking" Will reminded her as he took a bite of his croissant.

"I won't miss this dinner for the world!"

* * *

Luna closed the call. "Are you okay?" Hansen asked.

"Yes, my friend called to update me on dinner venue changes"

"I see, am I keeping you from something again? Should I step on it?"

"No, it's way early for dinner… I still have around 2-3 hrs"

"Okay will drive within legal speed then" he joked.

Hansen dropped Luna off at the shuttle shed.

The shuttle was early today.

Luna was the only passenger.

She opened a window; she didn't realize she's been holding her breath since Hansen drove away, she needed air.

"Luna I apologize for Will" Alana yelled as she ran towards Luna at the gate.

"If you don't feel comfortable coming I will totally understand"

"Will is preparing this dinner for me remember? I have to be there" Luna reminded her.

"Oh God! I'm sorry… Happy Birthday! (Alana hands her a bag) Here's my birthday gift"

"Thank you doctor; let's go inside, I have to change to something more comfortable…"

"Uhmm Luna... it's not a simple dinner anymore, it's now a dinner party"

"Oh, I have nothing to wear doctor"

"You can wear my gift, it's an ensemble"

Luna laughed "You prepared for this didn't you?!"

"Yes... I did Ha-ha...I will keep you company the whole night I promise" Alana said as she lead Luna to the house.

* * *

Hannibal convinced Will Graham to turn the celebration into a bigger event.

"He's going to help" Will told Alana when she said it's impossible to change plans last minute.

"You don't understand" Alana said.

"Well then tell me" Will exclaimed. "I'm Luna's friend to!"

"Never mind! Even if Luna allowed me to tell you, you already said Yes to Hannibal, it would be rude to take it back." Alana stomped out of the office.

* * *

Alana needed one more glance at her reflection in the mirror before she helps Luna.

She had a long yellow sleeveless blouson dress on, her hair is in a low pony tail.

She wore diamond earrings and a pair of strappy silver heels to match.

She bought Luna a long green strapless sweetheart dress; she matched it with white pearls and white peep toe platforms.

Luna was already wearing the dress; her natural curls tumbled on her bare shoulders as she sat on the bed to examine the shoes in her hand.

Alana came in to help. "What's keeping you Luna?"

"I think the heels are too high for someone who's practically blind. I have a white cane it's not fashionable. Can't I be my usual self?"

"Well if you mean can you go barefoot? My answer is No; I've seen Dr. Lecter's parties; the attendees are always well dressed" Alana answered.

Luna gave out a long sigh. Alana took a shoe from Luna and then took her hand.

"See these are platforms, they provide balance…" She said as she guided Luna's fingers along the edges of the shoe.

"Tonight, Julia's white cane will stay home, the house will be lit perfectly, so you will have your silhouettes, and I will stay close"

"I just don't want to trip or fall, in this dress…" Luna said

"You won't trip… Don't think like that, don't invite thoughts like that"

Luna gave another sigh. "Okay! We'll get through this right!"

"You are right! Let's put this on…" Alana helped Luna with her shoes.

"Now let's look at you…"

Luna twirled around... "Perfect… Divinely perfect!" Alana said

Luna hugged her… "This is going to be an unforgettable birthday!" Alana assured her.


	23. Snakes

_Hannibal, turned around to see himself in the mirror._

_Everything had to be well coordinated; from his bow-tie and his cuffs to the fit of his pants and his shoes._

_"I can't believe you're still here, people are already coming… shouldn't you be downstairs by now?" Corina's voice distracted him but he did not pay it heed._

_"God I wonder why you even bother!" she added referring to the time it's taking him to prepare._

_"You have light steps, that pretty much adds to the threat you carry" Hannibal said without turning around._

_"My room is not part of the tour Ms Luminosi" he said as he tightened his tie a little more._

_"Oh we're back to the formalities"_

_"I don't believe we ever left that phase" he adjusted his cuffs_

_"She literally can't see you, let alone appreciate these efforts"_

_"Will Graham is the host, I'm simply lending my home; that's not much of an effort" _

_"Oh is that so? I heard you slaved in the kitchen all day."_

_"Cooking to me is not a chore; I'm passionate about it therefore I enjoy it…"_

_"The same way you enjoy making people wait for you? A grand entrance is it?"_

_"It's rude to make people wait Ms. Luminosi I assure you I am not making anyone wait"_

_"Is that why you haven't greeted any of the guests yet?"_

_"They are not my guests; you see they are Will Graham's, he's the host, it would be impolite to steal his spotlight"_

_"Spotlight? He's not even worth a glance to me"_

_"Do not take him too lightly. He has more venom in him than you do"_

_"So that's what captures the infamous Hannibal Lecter's interest._

_Slow lorises like Will Graham and baby snakes like my Luna. You know she hates you right, I'm pretty sure of it"_

_Hannibal's chest started to heave in sigh._

_It's been a while since the last time he saw Luna._

_He wants to see her, but he doesn't want her to know that he does. Is that what missing someone is like?_

_An emotion he already lost familiarity to._

_He didn't realize that Corina already left the room._

_Wait, did he just allow her to plant a seed of doubt? Definitely impossible! He never doubts because he's never wrong._

_He should have said something when Will decided to invite her._

_Then again it's Luna's party and Corina is her family. He only wished she saw Luna in the same light. _

_He needs to be downstairs before Alana and Luna arrive._

_It's been an hour since he left Will alone. Will is socially challenged but greeting guests is not much of a chore._

_He smiled at a memory._

_It was funny how Will offered to help him cook; when he knew so little about the task._

_What would he have fed his guests if Hannibal didn't step up to the plate?_

_God what have they been feeding Luna for the past two weeks? Take out?_

_Luna loved those he remembered._

_He smiled; take outs are a lot better than Will Graham's cooking._

_Then he heard Alana's car, they're here!_

* * *

_Will Graham crossed out the last name on his list._

_Everyone is already merrily conversing as they enjoyed the Apéritifs and the Hors d'oeuvre that the doctor made from scratch._

_He offered his help; he thought defensively, Hannibal declined._

_He organized the party; that was a big contribution he convinced himself._

_If only his main guests were already here._

_A tap on his shoulder made him turn._

_Hannibal was his well dressed self as usual._

_He wore a black tux._

_Perfectly coiffed, not a hair strand out of place._

_Will looked down at his white unbuttoned suit;_

_He was dashing for sure… Raggedly dashing he thought to himself._

_"They are here, let's fix you Will" Hannibal buttoned him up and fixed his gorge and lapel._

_"There, you're good as new" __Will took that as a sign and headed for the door._

* * *

_"Can we call Will and ask him to open the door for us?"_

_"Patience Luna…" the door opened before Alana could completely insert the key._

_"Finally the important duo of the night decides to grace us with their presence" Will greeted; the sound of cheers and applause emanated from inside the house._

_Luna took a backward misstep due to the overwhelming thundering noise._

_"Aww" she yelped._

__"That was a good start" she said _laughing at herself… "These pillars saved me!"_

_Will rushed to help Luna get her bearings back._

_"I'm sorry Luna" Alana said guiltily…_

_"Don't worry about it, I'm good" Luna said turning._

_Her ankle gave out and a pang of pain hit her, she hissed._

_"I guess not… I knew these shoes will be the death of me" Luna quipped realizing she couldn't stand._

_She giggled and that made Alana laugh, it was too infectious for Will not to join in._

_"Can we share in the laughter? It seems you kids are having your own party out here" Corina got all of their attention._

_"Auntie…!" Luna skipped on her good foot to follow the sound of her voice._

_Corina met her halfway to hug her and tenderly kiss her on the cheeks, "My dear what happened?" she asked._

_"I fell… but I'm okay" she recovered to avoid worrying her aunt._

_"Well let's go inside and get that looked at" Will and Alana assisted her in._

_Hannibal was coming out of the kitchen when he saw the scene. _

_"What happened" he asked._

_"It's my fault, I insisted she wear those" Alana admitted pointing to the shoes._

_"No it's not, i'm alright" Luna defended Alana again._

_It's been a while since Hannibal heard Luna's voice. Still calming as always._

_"You can stand right?" her aunt asked; her demeanor changing_

_"Yes i guess i can" she answered_

_"Good! We can have dinner then, you may sit her here" Corina said instructing Will to help Luna to the chair at the other end of the dinner table._

_Alana sat beside her and so did Will._

_Hannibal's plans of talking to Luna during dinner were quashed._

_Corina is good at schemes, but she's not good with strategies._

_He has the rest of the night ahead of him, he'll get his chance._

* * *

_Funny stories and harmless banters flew back and forth among the guests._

_This is a good night Luna thought; everyone is getting along and having fun._

_Everyone in attendance were mostly people she met during the interviews and of course the main people in her life right now._

_Even Hansen came by although it was just to say hello._

_"Do you need a refill?" Finally the presence she was looking for all night; his darkness did not diminish at all, not even a bit._

_Luna took a deep breath before she can muster up an answer "Yes please"_

_"Let me concoct something wholesome" Hannibal headed for the kitchen._

_Hannibal knew Luna was following his scent, he slowed down his walking pace._

_She's very much like him in this sense; he knew she would enjoy it like he did if the scent lingered._

_He also felt eyes following him, a glare that was burrowing holes on his back._

_"So you left the table for the celebrant?" Corina's voice was heedless of the guests' presence, good thing no one heard._

_"Do you need a refill as well Ms Luminosi?"_

_"Yes I do actually, it's odd how you forgot to ask being the gracious host that you are" she sarcastically blurts with a smirk._

_"I apologize; the bottle of wine is at the dining table. I will fill your glass once I'm done with Luna's drink"_

_"You understand she's just partially blind right, you don't need to wait on her hand and foot!" she leaned in to whisper._

_"Weren't you a concerned aunt earlier?_

_Did the drinks make you forget that she's injured and can't walk?" __Hannibal said with all the courtesy he could muster._

_His statement annoyed Corina, she did forget._

_But her concern earlier was genuine, how dare he question that!_

_She does care about Luna. There's just something about Hannibal that makes her release a competitive version of herself._

_"Why not get her something kosher while you're at it then" her voice once again neglected her surroundings._

_Hannibal turned to leave but Corina's hands caught his arm, spilling some of the drink._

_"You're not leaving until I get what I want."_

_Before Hannibal's advanced reflexes could stop it, she already had her mouth on his, devouring… _

_Taking advantage of the fact that he had glasses in his hands, she had his body and mind locked down._

_"Doctor you forgot to take my glass…"_

_Hannibal's thoughts stopped._

_His head turned towards the threshold of the kitchen to find Luna leaning on a wall for balance holding out a glass._

_"Get out Luna, this is not a good time" Corina stated sternly._

_"Oh I'm sorry" Luna was panicked by the realization that she just walked-in to the same scene she was in a few weeks ago._

_She rushed out of the kitchen in panic forgetting about her ankle injury._

_A pang of pain hit her once more making her lose her balance._

_She used her hand to break the fall causing the glass to break into pieces._

_A shard of glass cut through her wrist and the wound started to bleed._

_She endured the pain; She was intent on walking out of the kitchen._

_She was so engrossed by the need to leave that she didn't hear a second set of glass crash in the kitchen._

_She didn't feel Hannibal pull her arm, she didn't notice him bandage her wrist with the handkerchief in his pocket square._

_"Stop Luna, Breathe… breathe…" as if on automatic s__he obeys._

_When her mind cleared up; s__he realized the doctor had her pinned to the wall by the shoulder._

_She felt a sting on her right wrist, she attempted to touch it but the doctor stopped her other hand from doing so._

_"Luna dear, you should know by now; panic leads you down this road all the time…" Hannibal's voice was painted with concern._

_Corina extended one of her arms between them reaching for Luna; i_ntent on breaking their connection__

_"I have to go now Luna" she kissed Luna on the forehead and left._

_"Auntie wait!" Luna called out attempting a step and almost falling forward, Hannibal caught her._

_Corina didn't look back. Hannibal will have to deal with her later, he decided to focus on the present._

_"I have to fix your injury before it gets any worse. We cannot delay it any longer" Hannibal cupped her face to get her attention back._

_"Yes, of course" Luna nodded with a fraction of focus._

_"I need you to put your left arm around my neck so I can carry you upstairs" without question Luna obeyed._

_Hannibal brought her up into his arms in one swift motion._

_Luna hid her face on Hannibal's neck, she didn't want the guests to see how undone she was._

_Will came up to Hannibal as he came out of the kitchen with Luna._

_"Is she alright? Will asked worriedly._

_"She fell again; I need to take a look at her ankle" Hannibal explained._

_"I see, what a dilemma this would be if Jack was still here, good thing he already left" Will said smiling_

_"I will take care of everyone, I am the host after all" Will continued, Hannibal couldn't help but smile at his response._

_"Go take our birthday girl upstairs and fix her up"._

* * *

_Somewhere a violent argument ensues:_

_"You are being careless._

_You see her every day, every minute of the day even! __Isn't that enough" Corina yelled at the man._

_"You're the one who's careless, making unnecessary connections. Deja vu! Y__ou're being a whore again!" the man yells._

_Corina slaps him so hard his head jerked backwards "I made you who you are!"_

_"Yes you did, that's why I want what I want and I get what I want, you made me this way"_

_"You're using my words against me now?"_

_"You told me she's mine! But now you look at her as if she's your prey" The man was almost crying._

_"Honey, she's not my prey, not yet that is, if only she would let me have what I want"_

_"She can't give you what's not hers" Corina laughed at what the man said._

_"This is why I don't let you take control darling… you're as clueless as a crab in a hotpot"_


	24. Obsessive

_The noise of the party died down._

_Luna was sure the crowd is already far behind them._

_That's when the uneasiness started to sneak its way in._

_Luna's awareness to the doctor's proximity became unbearable. _

_She removed her face from his neck._

_"Doctor you can put me down now. I can walk from here" _

_Hannibal ignored her and kept walking._

_He found the request absurd; the room was just a few meters away. _

_Luna wiggled her way out of his arms; Hannibal gave up, and let her down slowly._

_Luna placed a hand on the wall, to balance and compensate for her injured foot._

_She didn't know where they were headed so she waited for him to lead the way._

_Hannibal on the other hand thought he had to assist her from behind, so he waited for her to start walking._

_"Where are we going doctor?" Luna cut through the awkward silence._

_Hannibal smiled; Luna just lost the waiting game for breaking word first._

_He offered his arm; Luna took it and followed his lead._

_They walked slowly, pacing to avoid aggravating her injury._

_Hannibal opened a door "This is my room" he offered._

_He led Luna and sat her on the Ottoman at the end of his bed… putting a bolster behind her for comfort._

_I will touch your ankle now… Luna nodded._

_Hannibal gently pressed below the bony protrusion on the inside of Luna's ankle … does this hurt?_

_"A little…"_

_How about this, Hannibal pressed the protrusion outside of Luna's ankle and her eyes widened. _

_"Can you rate the pain from 1-10?"_

_"It's a six" _

_"Is it tolerable?"_

_"Yes"_

_"It's not swollen and you're still able to walk, I don't see any reason for us to worry. I will get an ice pack, stay here and keep it immobilized"_

_She nodded._

_She was now alone with her thoughts._

_There's something eerie about this room. she thought to herself._

_Hannibal comes in with his kit and an Ice wrap_

_Beguiling and Baffling, that's how her thoughts describe the scene._

_The doctor was wrapping her ankle with the ice pack; she has to keep it on for 15 minutes._

_He checked her wrist while waiting._

_Luna held her breath as he unrolled the handkerchief he used on her wrist._

_Dried blood made the handkerchief stick to the cut._

_He used warm water to wet the bandage and make its removal easier._

_After the wound was clean, Hannibal ran his fingers around it, the sensation sent shivers down Luna's spine._

_Her senses were rattled awake. Hannibal noticed it "Still responsive, that's good"._

_"The wound is clotting properly; I will smear it with scar ointment later, we wouldn't want this to mark now do we?" Hannibal said smiling._

_Luna's head turned to her right, avoiding eye to eye contact._

_Why does it feel so wrong to look at him, then her eyes adjusted to the room._

_Her wounded hand grabbed onto Hannibal's sleeve, her face paled in fear._

_He followed the direction she was looking at "Does the Armor scare you?" _

_Luna nodded. "before I knew it was an armor yes… but now it doesn't"._

_Another smile creased Hannibal's lips._

_"Good! Let's proceed to bandaging your ankle then"_

* * *

_The party was over, Alana and Will started to clean up._

_"Where's Luna?"Alana asked._

_"Dr. Lecter took her upstairs; her ankle was acting up"_

_"Let's go get her, its late…"_

_They opened the door to find Luna on the bed and Hannibal asleep on a chair by the fireplace._

_Luna was playing with the bandages on her wrist._

_"Luna… it's time to go home" Alana whispered._

_"Shhhh" Luna motioned them to keep it down._

_"She's not allowed to move" Hannibal said as he sat up from the chair._

_Will and Alana apologized for waking him._

_"It's alright, I wasn't really asleep anyway. I was just resting my eyes"_

_"Thank you again for today Hannibal" Will slyly acknowledged his efforts._

_Hannibal stood up and smiled at Will "It was nothing. I am glad to be of service"_

_"We should get going now" Alana stated._

_"You should stay; I have guest rooms you can use." He continued while elevating Luna's ankle on a pillow._

_"I wish we could, Alana and I both have class tomorrow" Will explained_

_"I see, well you can leave Luna with me"_

_"Oh no doctor, I can go home, I wouldn't want to impose" the raise in Luna's tone gave out her level of anxiety._

_"Now Luna, it's not nice to disobey your doctor" Hannibal said; Luna lost all objections in her head._

_It felt like he was warning her about the trouble that she's already in for misbehaving._

_"I will pick you up tomorrow, how about that?" Alana offered._

_"I'm not sure she'll be better tomorrow" Hannibal offered his observation._

_I need to go home; her mind yelled._

_Next thing she knew Will was already beside her._

_"I want to go home" Luna whispered in Will's ear._

_"I know" he answers._

_"But you can't" he said as he touched her bandaged wrist. "I'm sure you know why"._

_Luna nodded in acceptance. "Look I will come by your house tomorrow and get you some clothes. _

_Then we will have lunch as usual. Agree?" somehow Luna felt better._

_"We'll see both of you tomorrow then" Hannibal said. They all smiled._

_"I will see you both out, Luna stay here and keep your foot elevated."_

* * *

_Luna's mind refused to quiet down._

_She wasn't ready to see the doctor again; there's even a part of her yelling she's better off disconnected from him._

_Her mind is anticipating his questions, preparing answers…_

_Thinking of things to tell to him; things they can talk about to mask awkwardness._

_Then she hears her phone ringing; where is it anyway? _

_It sound's like it's somewhere towards her front._

_The doctor probably placed it on the table by the fireplace while he was fixing her on the ottoman._

_Who could be calling? How can she answer it when she's not allowed to move… Let it go to voicemail she thought._

_The door opens. She turns to her left Hannibal came in carrying a bed tray._

_"Here's dinner; Will and Alana told me that while they were cleaning up they noticed you didn't touch your food. They reminded me to feed you"_

_He placed it on the bed."I already cut the meat into pieces so you won't need a knife"_

_Luna wasn't sure if he was being considerate or tartish._

_She decided it's the first as the latter would be rude; and rudeness is not a usual thing with him._

_She finished her food and set the tray aside._

_Hannibal plumped a pillow and placed it behind her, telling her to lie down._

_He wanted to talk to her; but her eyes already showed signs of weariness._

_She probably had a long day. _

_Luna knew he wanted to tell her something, the look on his face gave it away._

_Somehow the rattling in her head stopped; could it be because she was already dead tired?_

_"We'll talk tomorrow right doctor?" Luna said sleepily._

_"Yes Luna… Goodnight" Hannibal answered with a smile creasing on his lips._

_He was cleaning up the food tray when he heard a phone ringing, he realized its Luna's_

_He answered the call thinking it was Will or Alana; calling to say goodnight._

_"Hello"… there was no answer, "Hello" still no answer, that's when he decided to look at the caller ID_

_~Number Blocked~_

_Hannibal set the phone down and went back to tidying the aftermath of Luna's medical care and dinner._

* * *

_Corina instructed her son to dial Luna's number again, she didn't want a voicemail. _

_She wanted to somehow make an excuse for how she acted tonight._

_A part of her knew Luna deserves to be treated better; she deserves a better aunt._

_She doesn't do apologies but she was willing to do anything that may come close._

_Her son did as he was directed. _

_"Hello" a man answered the phone…_

_Corina's son was stunned; he couldn't speak._

_Where's Luna!? His thoughts yelled out._

_He listened in, better this time. "Hello" the voice sounds like Luna's doctor._

_Corina was confused; her son just shoved the phone back to her and ran out._

_She can't understand him sometimes; correction she can't understand him at all._

_He's not her own flesh and blood, but she loves him like her own son._

_She would give him the world if she hasn't already._

_Giving him everything may have been wrong she thought._

_Now he wants Luna; If only she could give him Luna._

_She laughed by herself thinking of her son's exact words._

_How does a mother give her son something that's not hers?_

* * *

_Luna tossed and turned._

_Something woke her up; something feels off._

_She can sense eyes looking at her._

_Her ankle feels better now, Maybe she slept well._

_She sat up; lifting her foot from the pillow, she turned to her right and set her feet on the floor._

_She was now seated at the edge of the bed looking at the dreadful Armor's silhouette._

_She decided to stand and look closer, holding on a foyer for support._

_Then the eerie feeling made her back down; she wondered around the room instead._

_She walked towards her left, touching, feeling and visualizing._

_Everything was Art; the walls, the mirror, and the fireplace._

_Her foot started to feel heavy again, like she had to drag her leg._

_Her hands started to roam to find something to hold on to… then..._

_"Luna…" _

_Her eyes widened; she turned around, it's just a hallucination she convinced herself._

_"How are you Luna?" she recognized the voice. Her "stupid" attacker from the safe-house, _

_She is not physically up for manhandling today. She heard his footsteps getting closer._

_"Stop right there" Luna warned him. "My doctor is outside, I will scream!"_

_"Nothing would satisfy me more…" The man leaped over the bed and reached Luna before she even realized what he intended to do._

_His hand covered her nose and her mouth, "Shhhhh… Be quiet!"_

* * *

_Hannibal was headed for the guest room when he heard gentle noises from his room._

_He stopped on his path… waited… the noise came back; he opened the door to check on his patient._

_The light from the hall entered the room and illuminated the bed. Luna wasn't on it._

_Then he was hit, by something hard at the back of his head, the room turned and he fell on the bed face first._

_He can hear Luna struggling; he's choking her he thought._

_"Don't…" his last word; before he lost consciousness._


	25. Unveil

_Hannibal's eyelids felt like they were glued together._

_His head felt like it was broken in half and each half had splinters on them._

_He managed to push himself up from the bed to a sitting position. _

_Then he remembered Luna and his heart dropped. _

_Where is Luna? _

_Where is the man that attacked them?_

_He stood up to switch the light on but he slipped._

_The liquid that caused his fall smells like blood._

_Did the blow to his head dull his senses?_

_He turned the lights on._

_A pool of blood on the floor greeted him._

_It was not enough to be cause of death and it did not emit the essence of maple and milk._

_He was hopeful. _

_His senses however, are not working like they used to; there is still a chance it might be hers._

_Hannibal assessed his surroundings, with a calm grace as usual._

_He tried to remember what happened._

_A hard object hit his head and he fell on the bed._

_ Luna's struggle; she fought him off._

_She was yelling and crying "Don't kill him… I'll give you what you want"_

_Then she fell hard on the floor. The man was coming at him again and that's when he lost his consciousness._

_What did he want from her? Hannibal asked himself._

_He shook the confusing thoughts out of his head and decided to follow the blood drops instead._

_It leads to the guest room. _

_He opened the door slowly._

_This blood, It's his… Be dead... Be him… Be him… His thoughts repeated like a chant._

_And there it was…_

_He finally exhaled all the worries out._

_The man was on the floor._

_He was stabbed with a variety of items… scissors, letter openers and knives._

_The tools were sticking out of his body._

_It piqued his curiosity and confused him at the same time._

_It was similar to his "wounded man" except the man was not impaled; he was stabbed with the items._

_The thrusts were lacking in depth he analyzed. _

_The cause of death is most probably the puncture on the neck._

_It looks like majority of the bleeding originated from the carotid artery._

_Then he heard dragging footsteps; Hannibal turned to see Luna._

_His attention turned to her gait; she was limping._

_He couldn't see her ankle; it was covered by her long dress._

_Then she was finally standing by the door. _

_Her green dress was splattered with blood halfway up and soaked with blood halfway down._

_Her eyes were shining like the first time he saw her but they were vacant._

_There was something different about her. _

_He noticed the tools she held in her hands; his art._

_He watched as Luna knelt beside the body._

_"I have to… so he'd stop…" _"You have to stop…" _she kept saying in a low voice._

_What did she mean?_

_She raised one hand and stabbed the man with one of his animal husks._

_She did the same thing with the spear on her other hand._

_"There… There… you can sleep now" she said as she patted the dead man's cheek._

_She stood up intent to go out again; she passed by him as if he was invisible._

_Hannibal caught her by the left hand and pulled her towards him._

_He held on to her hands._

_"Luna… look at me…" lowering his head to make a connection; she stared on his chest with empty eyes._

_"Luna… are you listening to me" she remained blank._

_He didn't carry his usual patience with him; it's been a long night._

_He shook her… her eyes blinked once._

_He shook her again and her eyes shut tightly._

_"Luna…" he said her name gentler this time, her lids opened as if she was waking up._

_"Luna are you with me?" Luna turned her head side to side to take in her surroundings._

_"Doctor Lecter" an air of relief blew on Hannibal's face while an expression of surprise painted Luna's._

_"He killed you" Luna said shaking __"…he said I had to leave with him" her hands gripped his shirt tightly as if he was going to fly away._

_"I said I would… but he still killed you" Luna finished her words with tear stricken cheeks; then she saw her bloody hands as she wiped the tears._

_Her eyes grew wide; __Luna looked down at her blood soaked dress._

_"What happened?" she asked while she raised her skirt to look at her bloody feet._

_Hannibal was too consumed by the scene unfolding right before him that he wasn't able to put an explanation together._

_Then she saw the body behind Hannibal; It was the man._

_She assumed he did it; she stepped away from Hannibal looking slightly disgusted._

_ "Did you have to do that?" she asked him._

_"That wasn't me" Hannibal answered._

_Luna's hands clutched her bodice._

_Her heart was beating so loud it felt like it was breaking out of her chest; she tried to push it back._

_"Then I did that…?" she asked; her voice breaking._

_"I'm a killer too? Like my father?" she kept stepping back without knowing it._

_"Like you…?" She turned and walked away. _

_Hannibal followed suit; he embraced her from behind and pulled her back in the room._

_"How cruel of you... i don't want to see him" Luna's knees weakened and she broke down on the floor._

_She rocked her body back and forth trying to calm herself down._

_Hannibal realized something and he had to address it._

_"Look at the body Luna…" he asked._

_Luna shook her head, "No…" she turned away._

_ "Okay then. Look at me…" she refused._

_"You can see clearly now Luna" he had to make his point._

_There was silence. Luna stopped rocking; _

_Hannibal knelt in front of Luna to examine her eyes._

_Luna stopped crying; her hands went up to Hannibal's face mirroring what he did to hers._

_Hannibal stopped._

_She continued; she traced his cheeks with her bloody fingers._

_The sensation was starting to affect Hannibal._

_"I see you doctor" Luna said amazed, and then she broke into a smile._

_Hannibal closed his eyes, then without warning he lunged at Luna propelling her upwards and out of the door._

_He devoured her mouth with a kiss._

_Luna felt shock rush through her being; she almost lost her balance but Hannibal was quick and compensated for it._

_Hannibal placed a hand on her nape and an arm around her waist pulling her towards him to close the gap._

_The sensation became more intense and Luna felt her mouth was starting to bruise._

_She opened her lips to allow him entry; that's when Hannibal eased on the pressure._

_He was too magnetic she thought; how can someone pull away from him._

_He had her pinned against a wall; his arms went down from her waist to the back of her thighs._

_He prompted her to part and wrap them around him; once secured he pulled her up._

_He opened the door to his room._

_The bed sank under the force of their bodies. _

_His body weight was pressed on hers._

_She couldn't breathe but she didn't protest._

_Hannibal decided to give her a break._

_With all the self control he had left, he separated himself from her so he could undress._

_He watched her as she opened her eyes._

_She is beautiful and she was his; waves of her hair spilled across the pillow._

_Luna's arms extended upwards asking for him. _

_With her bloody dress acting as barrier, he started to explore her._

_She wasn't certain but something inside her was starting to react in a way she couldn't depict._

_She's was under a spell, the sensation is both strange and addictive… _

_Hannibal is set on a goal and that is to have her want this as badly as he does._

_ He could tell she wants him but could also feel her hesitation._

_Then he realized; she can't take pleasure in something she doesn't understand? _

_How can she respond and participate when she doesn't know what to do?_

_Hannibal took her hands, and guided them both to his face._

_"Do you feel the flush on my skin?" he asked, "That is all you"_

_He guided her hand down to his chest_

_"Can you feel how strong my heart beats right now? That is all you" it made Luna smile._

_How can he want me this much? Luna's thoughts asked her._

_Her body is starting to emanate heat like she had a fever._

_Her hands started to move up and down his back._

_She parted her thighs and moved her hips upward rubbing herself on him._

_He smiled "That is all me" he thought…_

_She watched him enjoy the transfer of blood from her blood soaked dress to his skin _

_Her innocence was unraveling and he's turning it into passion._

_Then a flash of light went pass her line of vision and it stung._

_She gently pushed him away as she tried to sit up to focus on what she's seeing._

_Hannibal used his body weight to put her back on the bed and returned to her lips more insistent… _

_Luna responded by opening her mouth, letting him in once more._

_Her hips pushed and grinded up to him…_

_He knew she was ready; he ripped her skirt and without thinking he took her._

_Luna gasped; her thighs clamped around his waist by reflex._

_Hannibal embraced her with his body as if trying to absorb the pain._

_"It will subside" he whispered in her ear to reassure her._

_He kept on, trying his best to be gentle._

_The pain was later on replaced by sheer pleasure._

_They were moving as one, The way she keeps up with him amazed Hannibal._

_The flashes started again; the headache started to worsen but __Luna ignored it._

_Until it became unbearable; h__er breathing became shallow._

_"I don't feel okay doctor" she finally said it. __"Hannibal… it's Hannibal Luna"_

_Hannibal lunged at her again; but she pulled back._

_"No wait" she said __"Something's really wrong" her hands were pressing on the side of her head._

_"It hurts" she was crying now __"I'm sorry" Hannibal said as she pulled her up to sit on his lap._

_"Is this better?" he asked._

_She nodded... she did feel better._

_ Hannibal kept their connection. _

_He was getting close to climax, but he wanted to wait for Luna, so he slowed down his pace._

_Luna became quiet, she was getting heavier…_

_She is definitely tired he thought. _

_Then he noticed something on his white pillowcase._

_"Shapes… blood shapes" __Hannibal's hands went up from Luna's thighs to her head._

_That's when he saw she was already dwindling into unconsciousness._

_For the first time he didn't know what to do. _

_"What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong?" forcing her to connect with his gaze._

_"My head… I had to... he was going to kill you" then Luna fell against his body, limp like death._


	26. Mornings

_Will Graham paced around Luna's room._

_Alana gave him directions but he still felt lost._

_Toothbrush on the sink: there's 2 of them, which one is Luna's?_

_He took the one that was more likely Luna's than Alana's_

"_PJs and Green Slippers on the desk… Okay" he grabbed them and placed them on the bed._

"_A day dress and Flats…Closet…" he walked towards a two door cabinet_

_"Whoah, how can someone have this many shoes of the same kind?"_

_He just took ones he thought would be comfortable for Luna._

_It's been a while since he visited someone sick; at least it's not in the hospital this time_

_Come to think of it; Luna has great accommodations._

_He raised an eyebrow at the thought of Luna being without option last night._

_It's Hannibal, she probably had a choice but he made sure they wouldn't realize it._

_After he packed everything he left the house._

* * *

_Hannibal cleaned up the mess Luna left upstairs; it was like blood smorgasbord._

_It wasn't much of a chore though; he enjoyed the fact that Luna created the mess all on her own._

_He checked on Luna before he went down._

_The worry he was in after she fainted kept him awake all night._

_He thought she'll never open her eyes again; she did wake up though but only to ask for a glass of water_

_He moved like he was walking on wires._

_Not wanting to disrupt her sleep; she still has an hour or two until the anesthetics completely leave her system._

_He turned her to the side to evaluate the integrity of the stitches he did on the back of her head._

_It's still unclear to him how she got it; he didn't get the chance to ask her._

_He went downstairs to prepare breakfast…_

_A good meal would help her regain her strength; He will take her to the hospital after though._

_Something happened while he was unconscious._

_She gained a gash and her vision._

_How long was he down anyway?_

_His thoughts were interrupted by Will Graham's phone call._

_He was on his way, checking if Hannibal was already awake._

_He was going to bring Luna's things; Alana was supposed to do that._

_He remembered._

* * *

_Alana was supposed to drop by Hannibal's to see Luna._

_Instead they are meeting her at the hospital._

_Hannibal said Luna regained her vision last night after a fall._

_She lost her consciousness for a while but she's better now._

_She didn't know if she should be happy or dismayed by the news._

_Hannibal's call almost had Alana rushing to his house._

_He reassured her she didn't have to, so she stayed in class._

_This is quite a morning._

* * *

_Luna's consciousness was tapping her brain awake._

_She slowly opened her heavy lidded eyes; realizing she can see again or still see..._

_There was no trace of last nights events in her memory; she'll get them back she thought._

_She let light pass through her eyelids one beam at a time; thankful._

_She looked around her; taking in the feel of the room._

_The curtains were drawn and it prevented daylight from passing through._

_She sat up carefully; she hates the headache that comes after a sudden movement._

_She no longer had a dress on; she was wearing a white long sleeved button down shirt._

_Nothing else beneath it, good thing it was big enough to cover the important parts._

_Wait... who changed her clothes? _

_Where is her green dress?_

_There's no one else here but the doctor and her._

_He's a doctor he knows anatomy... He's used to it._

_She reasoned with herself; stop__ fretting she ordered the voice in her head._

_Her leg was on a pile of pillows, in a much thicker looking bandage…_

_There was something hard in it, probably a splint._

_She heard Will Graham's voice._

_"He's here!" she yelped excitedly._

_She sat up on the bed; intent on going out._

_What time is it already?_

_Must be lunch she thought since Will Graham's here._

_He brought clothes… she hoped._

_She limped… it's hard to walk on one foot and add to that, drag the other._

_She was finally in front of the door when the knob turned and the door slowly opened._

_Hannibal's appalled face greeted her._

"_This is unacceptable behavior from a patient Luna" Hannibal said with a straight face._

"_I'm okay doctor" Luna responded with a sly smile trying to defend what she was doing._

"_A patient who can't stand on her own two feet, is not okay; s__omeone who leaves bloodstains on the pillow, is not okay…" good point Luna thought to herself._

_"Go back to bed Luna" his face was getting more serious._

"_Will is waiting for me… doctor… we're supposed to have lunch"_

"_It's not lunch time yet Luna and Will is not waiting, he already left…_

_he just dropped by and brought this for you" Hannibal handed Luna a bag._

_She limped away from Hannibal; setting the bag and herself on the bed._

"_Clothes finally" she murmured._

"_Here's breakfast" Hannibal placed the tray on the ottoman "You should eat first; we have a long day ahead of us."_

_Luna did as she was told; afraid to disappoint him again._

_The doctor left her alone._

_At least she can eat without worrying about how mad she made him._

_She has to fix herself; she probably looks like hell._

* * *

_Hannibal had to mask the worry on his face._

_She called him doctor twice and she showed no inhibitions._

_After their encounter last night he expected her to be shy; embarrassed even._

_He was her first; she should be in pain actually…_

_He probably has to give her pain relievers later after the anesthesia wears down._

_She wasn't remorseful; Good for him! he thought, another validation to his prowess in bed if she remembers._

_But lack of remorse is not so good for the man she decorated with tools._

_Did she forget that she _literally _killed a man in cold blood?_

_Is it memory gap?_

_Maybe it's the anesthetic?_

_Maybe she's masking it too?_

_Whatever it is he'll have to discuss it with her._

_Depending on how she reacts he can discuss the sugarcoated version of last nights events with Alana._

_Should he show her the body in his freezer? her masterpiece minus all the tools of course._

_No! his mind yelled. _

_One step at a time._


	27. Remember

They spent the whole day in the hospital.

Being poked with needles...

Stranger hands touching her; examining...

Going through machines after machines for imaging and scans...

Why do people pay to be violated like this? her thoughts asked.

She already knew the answer to her own question of course; Diagnosis and Treatment, what else!?

Luna figured she's just extraordinarily tired today.

It's probably due to the discomfort of not being allowed to bathe.

The most ridiculous order she's ever gotten from someone.

Had the order come from someone else she would have ignored it.

Then again she doesn't have that many trump cards with Hannibal anymore.

God she's not even sure if she has any left.

"I'm sorry Luna, i know you are tired" Alana came up beside her holding paper works.

"It's okay, i know they just want to make sure nothing's wrong" Luna responded.

"It's nice to finally see you... you are beautiful"

"And so are you..." Alana returned the compliment.

It was already 15 minutes after 5:00 p.m.

She appreciates the fact that Alana made time for her; The doctor had quite a busy day.

"Well, Good news is the tests are done so now we just have to wait.

I'm heading back to school for my night class" Alana said tucking one of Luna's curls behind her ear.

She hugged Luna goodbye and left.

That was Hannibal's cue to settle the bills; so they can both go home.

* * *

Luna went straight to the bathroom after dinner was over.

The meal was heavenly as usual.

She rummaged through the bag Will left for her.

She placed the clothes she planned to don on the bed.

The wanting to be in her own room and lay on her own bed hit her again.

She missed her solidarity.

She used to see it as a curse but not it would really be a blessing to have her own privacy.

Not that the doctor doesn't give her any; he does... he really does.

But there's still that feeling of being a stranger in someones else's home.

Technically she's a patient in someone's house.

Luna prepared her shower essentials.

Tested the water; Not too hot nor too cold... just perfect.

She disrobed herself.

Slowly, she slid into the tub.

Savoring the cleansing sensation of the warm water as it inched higher while she dipped lower into the bath.

She lathered her skin with soap; scrubbed and lathered some more.

Then a silent scream caught in her throat when she felt a sting between her legs.

What the hell was that?

Did she do something extra vigorous today?

Did she get an infection for not bathing?

She tried to put two and two together.

And gradually, a memory came back.

Was she in bed with the doctor? Oh my!

Luna stood up and quickly turned on the shower to shampoo and rinse.

Another painful sensation hit home; she touched the back of her head and felt the stitches.

The horrible flashbacks started... all of it this time.

The Fear she felt, the terrible thing the fear made her do, and losing herself with the doctor... or is it Hannibal now?

Maybe it's not real...

Maybe it's just a dream...

She endured the pain and finished the bath.

She stood in front of the mirror; staring at the dark circles around her eyes.

Her orbs look dead; she might as well be dead.

If all were true; she might as well melt into the ground she was standing on.

Then a crawling sensation from her head down to her nape disrupted her thoughts.

Her hand went to check the back of her head by instinct.

She looked at it and saw blood.

* * *

Hannibal ran upstairs.

Realizing he forgot to remind Luna about not taking a bath again.

Knowing Luna she probably did already.

He knocked "Luna? May i come in?" she did not respond.

"Please put something on if you are not decent... I'm coming in" he announced.

He opened the door to an undisturbed bed.

He went straight for the bath and found a freshly showered Luna standing in front of the mirror.

He came closer to check what got her attention locked.

She was staring at the blood on her fingers.

He transferred his examining eyes to the back of her head and just as he expected the gash reopened.

I have to fix this Luna he stated as he lead her back to the room and sat her on the bed.

Luna did not protest; she just remained quiet and disconnected.

He opened his med kit.

Sterilized the wound and pinned her hair to expose the gash.

"This will hurt" he informed her

"I'm injecting the sides of the gash with anesthetic.

I need you to acknowledge that you understand." He said as Luna stared at him

"You are not allowed to make any sudden movements, agree?" Luna nodded.

He carried on with suturing Luna's wounds.

* * *

Hannibal cleaned up as usual.

Luna laid on the bed with her back to him.

"Are you okay Luna" he asked. Luna's shoulders shrugged in answer.

Hannibal tried to bear it through her silence.

It became too much that after a few minutes he decided to leave the room.

Just as he was about to close the door behind him he heard her ask a question.

"Did i really hurt someone?"

Hannibal entered the room again and sat on the bed.

"Yes you killed someone" he answered trying to gauge her reaction.

"He did die then" she said as if repeating it will make it sound less gruesome.

He felt her uneasiness under the blanket...

The thing he waited for the most all day.

She's embarrassed for sure, maybe he should open the topic himself.

"Where we intimate last night" she asked uninhibited.

Her boldness really catches him off guard sometimes.

"Yes we were..." he answered then paused

"Does it bother you Luna?" hoping she'd answer No

"Do you want to change doctors?" hoping for a No again.

She remained quiet through all of his questions though.

"Luna?" Hannibal realized she fell asleep.

He grazed her cheek with the back of his hand.

Wait... she's warm...

He's sure the integrity of the stitches were not compromised.

Could it be conversion disorder? Fever? he doesn't think so, he'll have to observe.

"It's cold" Luna said in a shaking voice.

Hannibal walked towards the regulator to increase the temperature.

He got Luna a thicker blanket and wrapped her in it.

"You'll be okay" he whispered in her ear as he kissed her goodnight.

"Goodnight Hannibal" she said.

Hannibal smiled, finally he was Hannibal to her.

"Sweet dreams Luna"


	28. Distance

_Corina's greatest fear is starting to happen in her head._

_For the first time Fascio did not come home._

_Was he really that affected? He hated her that much?_

_At 28, he's old enough to be someone's father._

_Then again he has the mind of someone half that age._

_She hid him from the world._

_He's still considered a freak to those whose minds are closed._

_To her he is precious; to Luna he will be too._

_There's no such thing as normal in their family anyway._

_It's their curse; the world's way of putting the wheels in balance._

_Maybe the universe is getting back at her for all her wrongdoings._

_She did a great deal of Evil to many._

_But she considers herself selfless when it comes to family; then she thought of Hannibal._

_The word selfless is not that appropriate anymore._

_But God! she's willing to go back to when it was just her and her son... well she's adding Luna to that now._

_Her heart broke as she thought of the fact that she would give up everything she has if it meant her son could be normal._

_She can't call the police; her son is non existent._

_It would stir up questions if she did._

_She couldn't stay still, he's never run off like that before; nor has he been away this long._

_Is he in danger?_

_Maybe she's just thinking too much._

_Maybe he's just out there somewhere thinking... or stalking Luna as usual._

_Speaking of Luna; she hasn't seen her niece and it's been what? three days since the party?_

_She remembered the relief she and Fascio felt when they found her._

_Finally their family is expanding._

_Finally they have someone unlike them; she's more normal than both of them put together._

_They had to be with her; She had to be with them._

_Luminosi's should be together._

_They self distruct when they are on their own... that's already a proven fact._

_She should go visit Luna and see how she's doing._

_Luna and Fascio are not blood related but they are the same in a lot of ways._

_They are both untainted by the hussle and bussle of life._

_Their immediate company remain their only influences._

_Then she remembered Luna's unpleasant birthday; she contributed to that experience._

_A sting of guilt hit her, remembering Luna's panicked face after she went berserk on her in that kitchen._

_The way Luna was shaking in the hall._

_The way she called out "Aunt" as if she was apologizing._

_Luna had nothing to apologize for._

_I was the one in the wrong and I'm supposed to be the grown up._

_She has to change and she will... For her son... For Luna... For their family._

_Corina stood up decided._

_Her son will return; he's going through a lot right now._

_Maybe she should have him see Hannibal for a consult; she'll get to that._

_For now, it's Luna; she needs to get her on their side._

_She'll tell Luna the truth, she will understand._

* * *

_Hannibal only realized he fell asleep when he woke up._

_His neck was strained._

_It must be because he woke up exactly the way he fell asleep; on his side without a pillow._

_Even in his sleep he was a gentleman; he refused to make even the slightest movement that may wake up Luna._

_He had to assist in one of Jack Crawford's case today._

_He worries about leaving Luna on her own._

_Then again isn't she used to that? he asked himself._

_Is he getting too attached; too worried maybe?_

_The woman survived her blindness on her own for God sake!_

_She has her vision now; by medical standards she can even go home tonight._

_Her temperature has been normal for 8 hours now._

_Then a blinking light caught his attention._

_It's his phone on the foyer._

_Alana's calling... Probably to remind him about the Lunch date._

_Luna was supposed to have Lunch with Will yesterday_

_They had to cancel due to the hospital stint._

_That Radiotherapist's behavior won't be forgotten he thought._

_It's definitely in the "Food bank"._

_The blinking stopped._

_He missed the call; Alana would understand, he had to keep his phone silent._

_What's wrong with him? He took a robe out of his closet and walked straight to the shower._

_He's supposed to meet Jack Crawford in the field._

_He had to hurry; call time is an hour before Lunch._

* * *

_Will Graham kept fidgeting, he's supposed to prepare lunch for Alana and Luna_

_He's supposed to feed his dogs too._

_He's supposed to clean the house before 11:00 am._

_Where does he start._

_Managing his day seemed a lot easier when his brain was swollen and to think he was losing time then._

_He smiled at his own foolish analysis._

_Well he's talking to himself, he can basically say anything; he won't judge._

_He went out and placed dog bowls on the floor._

_The weather was perfect he thought._

_Windy... and cool._

_He came back in to prepare his ingredients._

_Luna enjoys breakfast, Alana enjoys anything he makes._

_He can make breakfast for Lunch then..._

_His dogs were quiet now; that seems to be the common effect of food to anything that breathes._

_It's time to clean up..._

_His living room is set, so is his dining space._

_His room? never mind that... they won't go inside their anyway..._

_time is ticking... it's 10:00 now._

_Will went into the shower to clean up._

_They should be here any minute._

* * *

_Alana got out of her car, she was picking up Luna for Lunch at Will's._

_They are going to be late that's for sure._

_"Hannibal will let her go out" she told herself not to worry._

_She was in-front of the door now._

_This was supposed to be Luna's last day at Hannibal's._

_The three of them are celebrating; a little sleepover at Luna's._

_Alana hasn't told her yet; but Luna will be up for it she's sure of it._

_Take outs - Luna is always up for take outs._

_The door opened before she even knocked._

_"Good morning Alana" Hannibal greeted with a captivating smile._

_"Good morning Hannibal!" she replied, a confused smile plastered on her face._

_"You can wait here, Luna's getting ready" Alana went in and sat on a chair._

_Alana noticed he's prepped up for a day out. "Are you going out too?" she asked._

_"Jack" he said, Alana nodded in understanding._

_"My apologies, it took me a while to remove the bandage on her foot" Hannibal was explaining the cause for Luna's delay._

_"It's okay, i know a few shortcuts we will get there in time." Alana acknowledged._

_Luna came down stairs with all of her things; Hannibal stared at her with a question in his head._

_As if Luna could read his mind "I thought it would be best if Dr. Bloom can drop me home after lunch instead?"_

_"Of course! that's exactly what i was thinking on my way here" Alana said._

_Hannibal didn't know what to say there was silence but not to long for it to be awkward._

_"Alright then, i'll see you on your next session" Hannibal said with composure._

_Luna gave him a sweet smile, his apprehensions faded._

_"Let's go" Alana gestured to the door._

_"I'll take that" Hannibal took Luna's bags and helped both of them out._

_Once settled he closed the car door and walked towards where he was parked._

_Hannibal watched from the driver seat._

_Alana's car became smaller and smaller._

_He needed this; and Luna probably knew._

_Well she needs it too._

* * *

_Corina knocked on Luna's door._

_No one's home._

_Where could her niece be?_

_Did she stay at Hannibal's?_

_Wait... She probably did... She was injured._

_Corina decided to head for Hannibal's_


	29. Not mine

_Daytime changed her view of Hannibal's house._

_It had a detailed stony exterior._

_Perfect for masking the ominous person that dwells inside._

_The quietest neighborhood she's ever been in._

_It's like every resident decided on an Afternoon nap._

_It's Corina's 3rd attempt at the doorbell._

_She's wearing new shoes and her feet's starting to ache._

_Realizing no one was home, she decided to break in._

_One last dirty trick before she reformed herself._

_This house really is something she thought appreciating the interiors._

_She entered from the dining room._

_A single family home that ironically exudes a dismal appeal._

_He has taste she'll give him that, a taste for the unorthodox._

_"I'm in love with this kitchen" she breathed the words as her fingers grazed through the limestone counter-top._

_Then she started doing pivot turns; like she was relieving her glory days._

_The clicking sounds her heels were making affected her; now she was doing the taps on the ceramics purposely._

_Then she remembered the pristine wine Hannibal served on Luna's birthday,._

_She never got her refill; it wouldn't hurt if she had a glass now would it?_

_She started opening cabinets... snooping around._

* * *

_Luna was sneezing a lot but she didn't care._

_ Will's dogs are so adorable they are definitely worth it._

_She combed and rubbed their furs._

_She loved Winston the most; Will told her he's a lot like her._

_She didn't ask in what sense._

_Alana pulled out a purse from her bag and handed Luna a pill._

_"It helps with your body's reaction to animal dander"_

_"Wouldn't that make her sleepy" Will asked._

_"No, it doesn't cause drowsiness" Alana answered._

_This is her first time to be exposed to dogs._

_She will develop an immunity to it for sure like Will and Alana._

_But for now... Pill it is!_

_Let's go eat! Will called out. We'll have to leave soon._

* * *

__She's been going through some of Hannibal's trophies; each and every piece for sure had history.__

_Corina lost track of time, she's getting hungry._

_After taking nibbles at a few left overs._

_She went back to her main mission... Find that Wine_

_She started going round the kitchen again, finally she found that not so hidden Wine room._

_The specific wine she wanted wasn't there, she searched some more._

_Corina found a trap door._

_Maybe it leads to a wine cellar._

_Maybe it holds more of his unique collection; as twisted as it is, it excited her._

_She went down the stairs; The room was very dark._

_She walked around, being a predator herself her eyes started to adjust._

_The plastic strip curtains annoyed her._

_She opened the lights and shock hit her..._

_"Corina" Hannibal's voice shoot straight through the darkness._

_He was going down the stairs, he knew it was her, the perfume gave it away._

_She didn't hear him coming; She actually didn't care._

_She was zeroed in on the figure in front of her; her mind was still decoding the messages her eyes were sending through._

_"That's my son in there" she pointed at a hanging body; corina barely got the words out._

_Hannibal stood on the last step of the stairs, amused by what looks like Corina's slow breakdown._

_"Is he dead? did you kill my son!?" it should be a question but through her tears it sounded like an accusation._

_Corina was shaking her head._

_It doesn't make any sense! how did he know about my son._

_Her thoughts overwhelm her._

_She doesn't know what Hannibal's code is yet._

_But it's not possible for her son to break any of them is it?_

_What did her son do to deserve this?_

_As if Hannibal could read her thoughts "We didn't know he was your son" he said without a tinge of emotion._

_Corina tried to digest what he just said... wait did he say "We?"_

_"What do you mean we?"_

_Hannibal's maroon eyes grew dark._

_The man he carried last night, the man he transferred from his freezer to his cellar._

_That's Luna's cousin; Hanging__ in a room filled with his souvenirs._

_Well he's not one of his... he is Luna's._

_"Luna and I... We" he answered her._

_Corina's eyes grew wide, her jaw tightened her fists were clasped so tightly her sharp nails started to cut through skin._

_"Luna?... what exactly did you and Luna do?" her sobs were over, her face stricken with dried tears. Anger was overpowering her now._

_"All i remember is the threats your son made Luna, He tried to kill me you see, that's mostly it._

_I don't hold all the details. i was Indisposed for the most part." He sounded proud._

_Corina got hold of a gutting knife._

_"No Corina" Hannibal warned as he went down the last step on the stairs._

_He was leveled with her now, Corina felt the air of danger emanating from Hannibal._

_"You know that would be unwise" Hannibal read her mind._

_"You are in my turf" he said as he took two steps closer._

_"As a courtesy to your grief, I am willing to let you leave my house in one piece. All rudeness aside" he informed her with grace._

_Corina's hand was shaking, she can take that lunge and feel his eye burst as the pointed end of the knife drives through it._

_Then again being a rational woman, he saw Hannibal's point.  
_  
He's a lot stronger and she doesn't know his inner predator yet._  
_

_She just lost her everything, there's no use losing more._

_She has to learn how to pick her battles._

_Her son's death is the product of impulse, She should learn from him._

_"I want my son's body back, take him down" she commanded._

_When Hannibal did not respond. "He's not a collectible."_

_"No... I can't give you what is not mine to give._

_What i offer is your life, that should be enough"_

_Corina's heart broke apart, she understood what he was saying._

_This was Luna's kill __"Is Luna here?"._

_"No she is in the company of Alana and Will"_

_With that Corina left with unshed tears still._

_Hannibal knew his curiosity just got Luna a death sentence._

_Should he wait for what comes next?_


	30. A Family

Luna opened the door to a disheveled looking woman.

She smelled familiar... She knew it was her aunt.

Her depressed aura made Luna feel the welcoming smile on her face was inappropriate.

A surprise visit Luna thought, what is her aunt up to now?

"I just came from Hannibal's" The doctor's name caught Luna's attention.

"I found something out, i was enraged" Luna's couldn't mask her worry did something happen to Hannibal?

Her aunt carried on with her speech ignoring the concern that painted Luna's face.

"...I got to thinking, Our Fascio did a selfless deed" Corina blurted.

"I realized on my way here that he sacrificed himself to save you Luna"

She looked at Luna coaxing her to listen rubbing a hand on Luna's arm.

"So you... can remember who you are and understand who you are meant to be.

"Self Sacrifice is proof of unconditional Love."

Corina couldn't contain it.

It must have been brought on by the the grief or the wanting for another form of connection.

She felt it fitting to embrace her niece.

"Aunt who's Fascio?" Luna asked as she struggled on her heel to keep her balance.

Corina's face distorted in a confused smile, she didn't let Luna see it.

She just delivered a speech about her beautiful son to someone who did not know she had one.

After she let Luna go "We'll talk about it later".

Luna was intently looking back at her as if gauging her features.

She realized Luna can see her.

"You can see me?" she still chose to ask.

"Yes, i can" Luna initiated the hug this time out of excitement.

Corina didn't know what to say, she just caressed Luna's hair and returned the warm hug back.

Alana came out of the kitchen with 3 glasses, she was setting up the table for dinner.

"I didn't know your aunt was joining us" She sounded excited for Luna.

Earlier today Luna talked about her Aunt's disregard for her since the birthday party.

It had affected Luna gravely.

"I'm sorry" Luna mouthed as she bent her head sideways seeming adorable.

"We have enough for four" she assured her, gesturing Luna to invite her aunt Corina in

"...Or Five" Alana's facial expression made Luna turn.

"Goodevening" Hannibal said as he entered through the door Luna and Corina left ajar.

He apologized for coming unannounced and went straight for Luna.

He engulfed her in an embrace, it felt a bit awkward to her.

But Hannibal thought otherwise.

It was his way of sending a protective message to Corina; staking his claim.

Corina found it absurd, she would never hurt her niece now that she's all she got left.

Alana got out of the kitchen with 2 more glasses after she informed Will they need 2 more servings.

Hannibal went to the kitchen to help and chat up Will.

Corina tried to catch up with Luna.

The grief in her face slowly dissipating; why did she deprive herself of this connection.

Corina was seeing more clearly now that she broke free of Hannibal's spell.

Luna is her own blood, her son was not. She loved him yes, no question.

But she should have loved Luna more.

The table was set, Will brought dinner out.

Alana and Will sat opposite each other so they can talk more comfortably.

"Keep your friends close" Will joked.

Corina and Hannibal sat opposite each other.

"It feels like Keep your enemies closer" Alana whispered a comment.

The only chairs left for Luna are the ones on either end.

Now which end should she take, the one emanating with danger or the one screaming confused.

She chose the latter; she can't be near Hannibal right now.

Will Graham felt it, an air of kill or be killed.

Alana felt it too but not like Will did.

This is going to be one hell of a night.

Dinner was awkward.

Not because Will Graham made dinner but because no one said a thing.

Starting a conversation was not the dillema; sustaining it was.

It was the longest 30 minutes of Alana and Will's life.

They decided not to spend the night; Luna will be alone for the first time in a while.

The 3 of them knew something was going on between Hannibal and Corina.

"Talk tomorrow?" Alana made sure Luna commited as she leaned in for a goodbye kiss.

"Of course" she assured her; as Will leaned in for a warm hug.

"I will call you later" Corina cupped her face in an assuring way; odd but welcomed.

"I would love that" she answered genuinely.

She watched as her aunt and friends walked towards their cars.

Then a hand tugged her by the elbow.

Realizing who was left to say goodbye to sent chills up her spine.

Why did he come? she thought they had this silent agreement for distance.

It hasn't even been 24 hrs yet.

"It was nice to see you Luna" Hannibal placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

She looked up at his face with a confounded look; trying to feel for answers.

When she did not get them "It was nice to see you too" then she smiled.

He left with no question; no hesitation.

* * *

Luna cleaned up.

She was ready for bed; but she still had some unpacking to do.

Her phone rang.

She answered and to her surprise it was her aunt.

"I'm coming by in 30 minutes, please wait for me" Luna was tired as hell; but this was a first.

"I will auntie... see you later" she ended the call.

She finished unpacking her things; she went out to her living room to wait.

It was 30 minutes past 9:00 pm.

The doorbell rang, she opened it and saw Hansen standing by the door.

"Hey... what are you doing here" she asked baffled by his unannounced visit.

"I just wanted to check on you, and bring you this..." he handed her a small canister of chicken soup.

"Oh thank you Hansen"

"Oh my god!" their reunion was disrupted by Corina.

She stood by the driveway with horror on her face.

"Auntie... you're here!, let's go inside..."

Corina walked straight towards Hansen and went for an embrace.

Luna's perplexed expression greeted them after they parted.

They understood her reaction; it was expected.

"We should go inside... we need to talk" Hansen started.

Luna hands grabbed onto the edge of her sofa the same way someone watching a thriller did.

It turns out she had an uncle, Her Dad's and Corina's youngest brother.

She let out the breath she held in for so long.

"You introduced yourself as a stranger i even thought you were hitting at me at first"

Hansen, smiled "That was not my intention... i didn't know how to approach you; the investigator i sent wasn't that useful." he defended.

When Luna gave him a questioning look. "I had my security detail follow you... remember Andrew?"

Luna though of the man that dropped her by the safe house the last time she was there.

"Ah yes, him"... she was starting to accept the confusing twisted parts of her life-story.

"So you had her followed" Corina asked bewildered.

"Yes before you came in the picture, to make sure she was okay"

"But I've always shadowed Luna even before, during her college days i enrolled myself in the same school"

"I remember that, i think a memory of that came back during one of my therapy sessions"

"Then you decided to do the job yourself again why?" Corina asked.

"Well you have to admit, with you back in the scene, the task became a little more complex" he explained.

They both laughed... Luna wanted to join in but the exhaustion did not permit it

"I know i should be extremely happy... i just gained an aunt and an uncle, but i think i'm too tired for that emotion".

Hansen looked at Corina; as if encouraging her to say what she was really here for before they let Luna go to sleep.

Corina read his eyes, he knew about Fascio... she was glad he did, he's always been good at reading people.

"Luna... remember the man at Hannibal's house?" The question did not register properly.

Corina tried again "The man who attacked you and Hannibal?" Horror hit Luna like a tidal wave...

"You know about him?" she asked, guilt causing tears to well from her eyes.

Corina felt relief in that, knowing that Luna did not mean for it to happen, that she didn't mean to hurt her son.

"Yes... he's my adopted son" she laid out all her cards.

Luna went from silent tears to weeping "I'm sorry" she said kneeling in front of her aunt holding her hands in hers.

"It's okay... i understand, you had to defend yourself" Corina found her closure, and placed a kiss on Luna's forehead.

"I made him that way... you see, it's all on me..." Corina admitted and it was the release she needed.

Hansen stood up and embraced both women. They were finally a family.


	31. Always

Luna welcomed the next morning.

It was glorious and it matched the way she felt which was great.

Last night was a lot to handle for one person but she did well.

She knows that each revelation had a corresponding change requirement with it.

She was not ready for any of it, but she'll have to adapt.

Heck when was she ever ready?

For the past few weeks, all she did was go along with life's every push and pull.

She remembered committing to calling Alana; what should she tell her?

Her thoughts were disrupted by Hansen's knocks on her door.

They're still here? they stayed... this is one of the changes she was dreading.

She wanted to stay in bed a little longer.

But the smell of breakfast changed her mind...

She jumped out of bed and went straight for the bath.

She showered, got dressed and headed out of her room.

Hansen just finished fixing the table; he was alone.

Was her aunt still in the other room?

Hansen sensed she was searching for her. "She left right after you fell asleep"

He set 2 mugs on the table beside each plate.

"She'll be okay Luna, Let's focus on getting you healthier so we can start planning our family trip home"

Luna's eyes grew wide "A trip?"

"Is it too much? too fast?... (Luna stayed quiet) Corina and I are just excited about us being together"

"You and aunt are planning a trip?"

"Yes... we haven't booked anything yet don't worry, the idea just came up last night"

Luna didn't know what to say.

She sipped warm chocolate from the mug that was set in front of her.

"We need to grieve the lost of your Dad and Fascio"

That did it for Luna; he was right.

She hasn't really had the time to stop and mourn.

"I think we have to go through some hoops with the FBI before i can go anywhere"

"Don't worry about that, we'll take care of it" he assured her.

"Now eat up, i want to see you finish everything before i leave"

Luna smiled; being around family does make a difference.

A simple breakfast turned into a special meal.

* * *

Alana sounded alarmed "You're going on a trip?"

"Yes! that's all i can say right now"

"Have you spoken to Jack?"

"My aunt will take care of that i think"

"How long will you be away?"

"I'm not sure yet, there are no actual plans yet"

Alana stayed quiet on the other line...

"My aunt just asked me if i was okay with going on a vacation with her; so we can properly mourn my father"

Luna didn't think it was the right time to tell everyone about her uncle.

She heard Alana let out a breath of acceptance.

"You have an appointment with Dr. Lecter... don't forget okay"

"Don't worry i won't..."

"We'll see you for Lunch tomorrow! Let's discuss this some more!"

They ended the call.

* * *

Sunset was throwing paint-balls at the sky again; Luna always saw it as some kind of Art.

She reveled in it every time.

The city succumbed to darkness at 6:30 pm,that was her cue to leave for her 8:00 pm appointment with Hannibal.

Should she tell him?

He's been keeping his hands open around her lately, it's kinda hard to hold on to that.

She'll let him lead the conversation she decided.

She arrived at his office 5 minutes early.

Hannibal let her in.

It felt as if it was her first time in the office.

It's been a while yes... but it's not that.

This is the first time she's actually seeing the place.

An eeriness was making it's way through her but she had her guards up.

"This is where i fell right?" she asked Hannibal pointing at the black single couch.

"Then i scrambled my feet until my back hit this" she extended her arms as if she was hugging the red wall.

Hannibal was seated at the edge of his desk.

He just smiled in acknowledgement when she turned to look at him for answers.

She knew he was remembering what she was like back then.

It pleased her that the memories are making him smile.

She walked toward the couch and took a seat it was time to start the session.

"Are we going to do hypnotherapy today?" Luna asked to break the silence.

He sat directly in front of Luna "If you want to..." he answered.

"I'm not up for it" she said with all honesty; she can't afford to bare her soul tonight.

"Do you think you still need it?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, do i?"

Hannibal smirked.

"Do you feel comfortable with the memories you've gathered so far?"

That made Luna think a bit... "I guess so"

Hannibal went silent; it made Luna wonder if he started one of his waiting games again.

As excruciating as it seems; She's not backing down this time.

Not today! I already lost last time she thought

He looked at her intently; He enjoyed her... every fidgeting part of her.

She gave up "Are we going to talk about something tonight?"

A brief moment of triumphant expression on Hannibal's face.

"What do you want to talk about Luna?"

Annoyed Luna released a deep sigh and crossed one leg over the other.

"I hate you" it just came out. Her brain filter failed her but she kept her calm.

Hannibal's face went dark and she sensed it; he leaned forward.

"I mean i hate this... late night appointments" Luna said in an attempt to recover from her slip.

She stood up to move away from the danger that emanated from Hannibal.

She didn't notice when Hannibal followed behind her.

"I'm mostly too tired to think of anything to talk about... We can just say we finished right... I can go home early?"

She turned to face his direction, but hit his chest instead.

His scent invaded her consciousness, she closed her eyes hoping he'd step away voluntarily.

But he did not; he stayed where he was... a few inches from her.

"Do you need this?" Hannibal asked with a composed exterior.

"Need what?" she managed to ask shakily.

"Affirmation" One word and her heart broke.

"Can someone like you provide it?"

Hannibal stepped back to admire her transformation from bashful to feisty.

"Always" he gave his answer

Luna was confounded by how absolute and straight forward his answer was.

Luna didn't realize she was shaking.

Hannibal wrapped her in an embrace and all her apprehensions were put to rest.

"We are okay" Hannibal said kissing her forehead.

* * *

Luna couldn't sleep.

Hannibal said he can make everything official if that's what she wants.

She'll have to change psychiatrists though.

Too fast she thought.

She did not tell him about the trip.

The whole session felt like an out of body experience; how could she?

She needs time; Get her ducks in a row...

Wait who said that again? was it Alana?

That idiom has been thrown at her a lot lately.

She wrapped her arms around one of her pillows.

She made a mental note...

Talk to Corina and Hansen.

Then to Alana and Will.

One step at a time.

* * *

Luna woke up to the sound of Corina and Hansen laughing; It gave her a sense of peace.

"We have good news!" they greeted her as she walked out of her room.

Jack Crawford said you can leave the country anytime you want.

They are down to two more missing bodies and they have what they need to find them.

"Really?" The excitement she felt made her tear up.

"We already booked our flights for this weekend"

"Wow! that's fast. This weekend?"

"Yes! aren't you excited!" Corina asked

"I am of course! I'm literally flying off to my hometown with my new found family"

How about my ducks she asked herself... I need to put them in a row fast.

* * *

Luna dialed Hannibal's number.

It routed to his voice mail - she left him a message.

"Hello, Luna here... please call me back as soon as you hear this"

She called Alana and Will next... setting up their Lunch date.

She gave them the news...

"Good news = Celebration!" Alana clapped her hands.

"So where are we going?" Will asked.

"Fish and Chips" Alana answered.

They laughed at their inside joke!

* * *

Hannibal thought it better to surprise Luna with a visit.

He's been trying to call her but her line's been busy all day.

Luna opened the door; She was surprised all right but not positively.

"Hello... Hannibal" Luna greeted with confusion.

"You have company I see" Luna answered with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry" Luna tilted her head to the side; Hannibal reassured her everything was good with a touch of his hand on her cheek.

"You wanted to talk to me?" she nodded and reached for her coat then closed the door behind her.

"Let's walk" she suggested.

It was one of those chilly nights.

"I am going away on vacation with Corina"

A chill ran up Hannibal's spine. "Corina? I don't think that's a good idea"

His protective character overpowering all the others.

"She's changed Hannibal" Luna explained.

"I'm doing this with her so we can mourn our loses together"

Hannibal understood her need to grieve, but not with Corina.

She can do all the grieving she wants right here.

"Jack already approved, Alana said i can do face time consults, Will he's always okay with anything"

Luna blocked all the loophole Hannibal enumerated.

"What's really bothering you Hannibal?"

"You killed her son... she needs to avenge him, i don't trust her around you"

If only Luna can tell him Hansen will be there; that he will keep them off each other's throats.

If only she was ready to trust anyone with that information.

"She's forgiven me, she knows i had to do it"

"And the proof of that is her word... just her word Luna"

"I'm not changing my mind Hannibal; I just wanted you to know"

Hannibal's demeanor changed; The Narcissitic personality taking over.

"I see... now that was a waste of my time Luna... if all you wanted was to inform me, my voice mail was at your service"

Hannibal gave her an awkward kiss on the forehead got into his car and drove away.

That was definitely a slap on the face... very unlikely of Hannibal.

Then again it was her fault... he had a point.

She tried to call him, he did not answer; she took that as a sign he wasn't ready to be talked to.

She'll do it tomorrow. She still has tomorrow.

* * *

Friday passed by and Hannibal remained unreachable.

She left him messages as he instructed her to.

But he did not return any of them.

She's hurting and maybe it's better this way.

She just got her family back, they were her priority.

He looked broken and betrayed the last time they spoke.

If Hannibal needed her to stay, he did not make the real reason known.

Maybe she would have considered it if she knew what was really bothering him.

She finished packing her luggage.

Hansen is picking her up tomorrow; so they can meet up with Corina at the airport.

Alana already gave her a list of things she wants Luna to buy for her in Milan.

Will has been hanging around with Jack a lot lately.

He's too busy so she wasn't able to get his list; Alana will email it to her once she has it.

It's already 2 a.m. in the morning.

She was hoping against hope that Hannibal will come by.

The heavens may have been listening; because there was someone at her door.

Relief, excitement and nerves took turns with rattling her body.

She opened the door and her smile faded.

"Not who you were expecting?" Will teased.

"I'm sorry... was i that obvious?"

"Yes... Hannibal hasn't reached out yet i assume"

He shook her head to answer no.

"You'll be okay... actually you might be better off"

Luna smiled "Huh!? What's with you today?"

"Nothing... i just want you to enjoy your trip..."

"You came by to tell me that?"

"No, It's Alana..." he rolled his eyes.

Luna giggled "Where is it?" Will handed her his list.

They laughed... "You are totally smitten Will"

"You are too... Luna" She nodded.

Will graham sighed.

"Just enjoy your trip okay, you need this... Do not think of Hannibal

He's too evolved not to survive this distance for a few weeks"

"Months" Luna corrected him.

"...Or months..." he recovered.

Luna went in for a hug... "I will miss you Will, and Alana too"

* * *

Hannibal immersed himself in work.

The thought of Luna being unreachable was torture.

He needed time to adjust and prepare for it.

He used all the self restraint he could muster.

He stayed in his car and watched her laugh with Will Graham.

He wanted to go out and engulf her in an embrace that would have broken her bones.

He kept his phone on silent, so he won't be tempted to answer her calls.

God it was childish; It was all imature but he needed his sanity and his control.

She was a spiral staircase that lead to an ocean of emotions he wasn't ready to drown in.

She served as his solid ground, He was starting to depend on her too much.

He can't allow it to go any further.

He stepped on the pedal and drove away defeated.

He's prepared to bear through it.

He is after all Hannibal Lecter.

Nothing can break him.


	32. Hollowed

The last thing Will Graham remembered was cutting through the jacket that entrapped the doctor.

After that a hard object hit the back of his head.

He woke up surrounded by multiple blood pools.

Now he's standing in front of his house with no recollection of how he got there.

He was welcomed by the sight of Winston sitting on the porch.

For a moment he was reminded of Luna.

She wouldn't survive something like this he thought.

His attention was caught by the strange noises originating from inside his house.

He walked in and saw the silhouette of a man who turns out to be Mason.

He talks too much as always.

For the first time in a long time Will Graham felt disgust.

The man was feeding his dogs pieces of his face.

Hannibal ended the scene by snapping the man's neck.

* * *

Corina woke up to Luna's groans of pain.

A week ago the flu pandemic wiped off half the town.

Luna started experiencing the symptoms 2 days ago.

Good thing both Corina and Hansen were Medical practitioners.

She woke Luna up and led her to the tub for a brisk bath.

She experienced another dizzy spell.

Hansen brought up some ice chips and dry crackers but they didn't help.

"I can't just watch" Hansen said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"We'll take her to the city at first light" Corina said as she tucked Luna back to bed.

They may not agree on a lot of things but they firmly believe in one thing; Losing their niece is not an option.

They stayed in the room, taking turns at watching her sleep in case she chooses to give up breathing all in all.

* * *

Alana left her fifth message for Luna.

She hasn't returned any of her calls.

She needs to tell her something very important.

She needs to confess something and confide something in her at the same time.

Something is not right with Hannibal and Will and she needs to talk to someone who'll understand.

She will keep on trying, she can't give up.

Her mental stability depends on it.

* * *

Corina, Hansen and Luna left the hospital baffled.

She didn't have the flu.

What could be making her sick then?

The hospital said they will run more tests but it will take time.

They are prioritizing those afflicted by the flu.

So they referred Luna to see a specialist.

Hansen suggested they go home and Corina agreed.

Being doctors themselves, they can't risk it.

They don't know anyone here... who can they trust with their niece's care?

If they were home, pulling up a specialist from a pool of their Healthcare professional friends would be as easy as 1,2,3.

"We can't let anyone know we're coming home, agree?" Luna made it clear.

"Why?" Corina and Hansen asked in unison.

"I can't have them assuming I'm back"

"Why not?" Hansen questioned.

"From the looks on your faces; It feels like I'm gonna die very soon, i can't have them go through that!"

"You will not die" Hansen was appalled by what Luna just said.

"I can't survive another death" Corina hugged Hansen and broke into tears.

"Look what you just did Luna" Hansen said trying to be calm.

Luna rolled her eyes "I can't believe this! Just when I thought you're done being addicted to attention here you are again Aunt!"

"Don't you say that Luna! I am genuinely worried about you."

Hansen extended his hand for Luna to take "Come Here"

Luna took it and said "I'm sorry... I'm just scared"

"We'll fix this, you will be alright" Hansen said his eyes coaxing her to believe.

* * *

Their plane landed 22:00 military time.

Luna still had fever but she's gotten better.

A bit of color pinched her cheeks now.

The rental was already waiting.

The ride home was bumpy; Corina kept complaining to Hansen, Luna enjoyed it though.

She was going to see them again; that is if the tests come out okay.

Was she ready? She asked herself.

She saw death face to face during her stay in Italy.

Her family volunteered to help with palliative care.

She had no choice but to help too… Maybe that's how she got the virus.

A mutated version of it that is; she took that as a good sign.

Maybe the mutated version doesn't kill.

The car window reflected her face, she was almost skin and bones.

God she needs to gain the weight she lost because "thin" doesn't suit her at all.

Finally! A successful parking manoeuvre.

Good thing her aunt's hunting days were over; this driver would have made her "make an exception" list.

She went straight to her room after gorging on some food; she was famished.

Leaving Hansen and Corina behind as they were both on the phone reaching out to their doctor friends to set up appointments.

She still can't wrap her mind around the fact that her aunt has friends willing to take her calls this late at night.

She probably has something on these people.

Then an inward laugh "Be nice!" she reprimanded herself.

She starts to feel like her old self again.

Funny how all of this just feels like homesickness now.

Corina was required to reach out to Jack the moment they comeback from their trip.

To finally close the case.

Hansen convinced her to do that after their trip to the doctor.

* * *

Luna was on her way to see Hannibal.

Sliding a finger on her screen she ended her conversation with Alana Bloom.

Reeling back from the blow of Alana's confession; her thoughts now battle with her emotions.

She felt crushed and betrayed.

Fazed by how easy it was for all of them to disregard her feelings.

Will Graham would be the best person to talk to right now she thought.

He was in the same rocky boat she was in.

Decided, she dialed Hannibal's number.

"Hello, Luna" Luna reveled in the sound of his voice; he's smiling and it somehow broke her heart.

"You sound very happy" she called out his glee trying her best not to sound sarcastic.

"Well I am, you survived your aunt for 2 months, and you came back to me alive" She was on the verge of crying.

Why would this beautiful man break her heart this way.

"Is something bothering you Luna?" Hannibal heard it in her voice.

"I just wanted to tell you that i'm going to see Hansen, so i have to cancel on our Lunch date"

"I see" the clipped tone of his voice felt like a prick to her heart; she still cared.

"Dinner tomorrow night would be great if you're not busy?" she recovered, still unsure if she was doing the right thing.

Hannibal sighed in relief. "Evening appointments are always yours Luna... Dinner it is then"

She loves him, she knows she does there's no denying that.

Maybe he doesn't know it yet but she knows he loves her too.

She will fight this she thought.

* * *

Hannibal ended the call and got back to the task at hand.

He was destroying his patients' records, burning books and piles of paper to make sure they won't be used against any of them.

This was step one of his preparation; He is leaving everything behind.

Will Graham spoke about his memory palace, in turn he spoke about how he would live in it if he was ever apprehended.

Then he spoke of his actual palace.

Will Walked back and forth between the table and the fireplace.

Having one of his usual conversations with the Chesapeake ripper at the same time.

Then it happened.

Hannibal caught a familiar whiff off of Will and everything changed.

Will Graham's phone rang; He let it go through voice mail.

Deafening silence consumed the room.

"We can leave tonight, disappear" Hannibal broke the silence.

Will stayed quiet, thinking how he should respond to that "It's necessary for me to make amends with Alana first"

"If she tells you she forgives you; would that be enough?" Hannibal asked solemnly.

"I don't know; but she wants the truth to understand what I've become"

Hannibal turned his head towards Will, he was standing by the fireplace throwing papers into the flames.

Will took the plunge and asked. "Do you think Luna will forgive you if she knew?"

"She knows what i am and she's accepted all of me" Hannibal answered.

"...about Alana and You i mean?" Will pointed out.

Hannibal hadn't thought of that.

He chose not to directly address Will's question "The truth and their consequences" Hannibal remarked.

"...very complex" Will Graham turned to face him.

"I have to go doctor, I'm meeting Jack Crawford"

* * *

Luna waited on Will Graham's porch.

It's been almost 2 hours now, she should have called first she thought.

Then again he would have come up with safe answers to her questions; better catch him off guard.

She continued to play with Winston's fur, strangely the danders don't affect her one bit today.

She took a paper out of her bag and wrote a note to Will.

She wasn't sure if the note would suffice, but she needed him to understand why she needs to get her answers so badly.

She stood up, slipped the note under the door and left.

She had to be home before dinner.

* * *

Hannibal stopped on his tracks, ahead of him was a restaurant with glass panes.

Seated by the window was Corina and Hansen.

Didn't Luna say she was meeting Hansen for lunch?

Hannibal thought it necessary to greet them so he went inside.

He came up to them and a sudden uneasiness hit him.

They stopped talking and Corina's eyes avoided contact with his.

Were they talking about me just now? he asked himself.

After the greeting he went for the question.

"Is Luna meeting both of you here?"

"No, I think she's going to see Will Graham" Hansen answered.

"Did she say why?"

"She didn't, Jack might have asked her too after our meeting with him earlier" Corina took her turn.

A clump of pain hardened Hannibal's features.

"I see, well i just came in to say Hi, i'll go ahead"

He turned and walked towards the exit with his hands in a fist and his knees shaking.

He was now sure they were talking about him before he said Hi.

Negative thoughts start to kick in.

Luna's been in it all along; she was her father's weakness and now she is Hannibal's.

How can she betray him like that?


	33. Death of me

Luna fell asleep on the hammock that Hansen set up in her backyard.

She only realized it when she woke up.

She looked up and realized it was starting to get dark.

Wait what time is it?

She had meatloaf cooking in the slow cooker.

She was supposed to have dinner with Hannibal tonight!

Lot of things to do and she has so little time left.

It's probably almost 6:00 pm.

She scurried into her slippers and stood up.

She pushed the sliding door open and stepped inside the house.

Horror hit her; she covered her mouth to contain the scream.

"You scared me half to death!" she exclaimed.

Hannibal stood in her kitchen; he was preparing something.

"I figured you will forget and make up an excuse not to have dinner with me." He was being sarcastic.

"I'm sorry about lunch" she said imploring his forgiveness.

"It's alright, Hansen being in town is rare" he chose to keep up with her lie.

Luna sighed "… There's something I have to tell you about Hansen" she said tilting her head to the side.

Hannibal walked towards her; Luna thought about backing down but she had to tell him.

"Hansen is…" Hannibal placed a finger on her lips to silence her.

"I don't need to know what you did or did not do today; all that matters is you're here with me…"

He kissed her and her thoughts flew away like fireflies.

Just when she thought she was running out of breath he stopped

"…I need you to just be here with me" Her confession can wait, she thought.

"So what are we having for dinner?" she asked excited; pretending she hasn't prepared anything yet.

Hannibal walked back to the table to remove the steel cloche.

"A wide array of cookies and cold glasses of milk"

His flair for the dramatic made Luna giggle,

"I'm not joking" Hannibal said; Luna gaped at him surprised.

"I was kinda hoping you'd whip up something out of your magic hat and feed me good food"

"Well, I'm entitled to a lazy day from time to time"

"Well, luckily I have a stash of flyers from Alana's Chinese take outs"

She only realized it after it stung her, Alana…

The scenes ran through her head again; Alana and Hannibal.

Hannibal kissed her on the temple wrapping her in his arms from behind.

He took her tightly clasped hands to open them and interlace her fingers with his.

"I'm not up for Chinese" he whispered on her right ear.

"Good! I just changed my mind about it too" Luna said trying not to sound dreary.

She turned her stool around to face him.

She closed her eyes trying to make the images in her head stop.

Alana's a good person; she's sure of it; she believes in the cause and effect concept.

That's why she needs to talk to Will; hopefully sooner rather than later.

Hannibal must have noticed it "Are you alright Luna?" he asked pulling Luna back into the "Now".

"Yes, I think I need to change for dinner"

"Don't change, you look perfectly fine"

Luna looked at what she was wearing again, an ash blue empire waist chiffon dress.

She's been wearing it since morning, gosh she must smell.

"I really think I should change Hannibal" she got out of her stool to leave.

Hannibal caught her by the arm before she can even step away from the table.

Pulled her towards him and pushed her towards the wall, pinning her.

"Hannibal what's wrong?" Luna inquired.

"Nothing's wrong, I missed you that's all" he breathed the words on her neck.

"Hannibal…" he covered her mouth with one hand."Shhh… I need this"

Luna's eyes widened in pain as he raked his fingers on her left thigh.

Déjà vu… Here she was thinking they already got over the outbursts.

Just when she thought she was about to scream his right hand left her thigh.

Luna removed the hand that covered her mouth; she gasped for air.

"Tell me what's going on" she demanded.

She tried to make eye contact but Hannibal evaded her eyes.

He took his hand back from Luna pushing her back to the wall gently by the stomach.

He's having one of those bad days she thought.

She needs to learn how to live with this; if she really wants to be with him.

His forehead rested on her; his eyes were closed.

She waited for the apology that usually comes after one of his sudden breakdowns.

But it never came, instead she felt a sharp edge force its way through her chest.

"You've hurt me Luna" The realization hit her late; confusion has overridden all the thoughts in her head.

All her worries faded, the burning meatloaf, forgetting to wrap her gift… there was nothing left.

* * *

Hannibal sensed a change in Luna but he was too filled with anger to care.

Luna's blood was oozing down his hand.

He broke the pact to keep her safe.

The promise he made to her father to protect her from harm.

She broke him.

He allowed her in and she broke him.

What he's doing is justified.

Everyone assumed he was changing for them, Alana, Will even Jack.

The fact is he was changing for her.

Luna's confusion marked her face as she stared down the knife that was withdrawing from her body.

It left a red spot on her dress, a spot that turned into a crimson stain in a matter of seconds.

The color was starting to invade her whole bodice.

She felt Hannibal's presence break free from hers.

She started to fall forward… on her knees… and to her side.

This is just a dream she thought; she's still swaying asleep on her hammock.

He would never do this to me she assured herself.

She started to heave and she shuddered in tears.

"You knew this was coming Luna, don't act so surprised"

Hannibal was on her kitchen sink, washing his blood soaked hands.

She was gasping "Just give in Luna, make it easier for yourself"

His voice… there was a tinge of pain in his voice.

It made her want to comfort him, but how?

He just made that impossible, she was in denial.

She wanted to explain, but explain what exactly?

She doesn't know what brought this on.

Words refused to leave her lips, she was already losing her battle with consciousness, losing the light in her eyes.

Then she remembered something.

It made her clasp a clump of her dress guarding her body.

It was pointless, if she was dying, then it's dying too.

A sickening realization hit her.

Everything she went through catapulted her to this moment.

It made no sense.

* * *

Will Graham's call routed to Luna's Voice mail.

He decided to leave her a message.

I got the note you left me, because of it I'm starting to regret something i did.

I'm afraid it's too late to change course now,

I called your aunt, she'll come over to pick you... leave with them.

You can raise the baby on your own. You don't need Hannibal for that.

* * *

Hannibal stood frozen at the threshold of his home.

It was almost 7:00 pm, he took Luna's mobile phone to listen in on Luna's plans but heard Will Graham's message instead.

He turned around and played it again, the coat hanging on his arm fell on the floor the same time the message ended.

He was frozen and trembling at the same time.

Tears started to well out of his eyes.

He could go back!

But what for? He remembered the last glance he made at Luna's lifeless body.

It took all his strength to go on and close the door behind him.

He dropped to his knees setting his back against the door.

he couldn't think straight.

She was with child? He had a child.

He was going to be a father.

He thought about how happy they would have been.

He would have taken care of it like he took care of Mischa.

He mourned. He grieved. But he had to stop.

The quiet painful tears turn to silent madness.

They don't know what they just made him do.

What they got themselves into.

* * *

Hannibal took the hand that clasped Luna's dress in attempt to guard her baby.

He placed it on his face pressing it hard on his cheek hoping she would radiate with warmth as she always did, but there was nothing.

He carefully laid it back on the floor as if she was just sleeping and she didn't want to wake her.

His hand made its way to her womb and he started to tremble.

The essence that surrounded Luna earlier was his.

He couldn't sense it anymore.

He started rocking Luna with his body.

What has he done?

Then the loud noise of his alarm clock woke him up.

It was almost 8:00 pm.

He was dreaming!

Hannibal jack knifed out of bed to call Luna.

It started to ring, the phone was ringing under his pillow.

It felt like his heart was pulled out of his chest.

The raw pain.

She was really gone.

* * *

Hannibal stood in his kitchen, cooking calmed his rage.

Jack crawford comes in...

Hannibal: "Hello Jack, you're early, Would you care to sous-chef?"

Jack: "I want to thank you for your friendship, Hannibal."

Hannibal: "The most beautiful quality of a true friendship is to understand and be understood with absolute clarity"

Jack: "Then this is the clearest moment of our friendship."


	34. Alternate ending

Alternate ending  
After Mizumono instead of before.

Luna looked at the clock, it's already an hour and a half after dinner.

Hannibal is late for some reason.

Did he forget?

Maybe he didn't care anymore now that he has Alana.

What does she do?

What options does she have?

She got into a fight with Corina earlier.

She told them she's going to stay and try to make things work with Hannibal.

Corina thought it was a crazy idea, she said things are different now, him getting together with Alana and all.

They were going back to Italy, live in Hansen's estate, they wanted her to go with them… start anew.

She'll have to talk to them again tomorrow. Maybe tell them she's changed her mind.

She'll think about it all tomorrow, right now she has to eat then rest.

It's been quite a day.

* * *

She was clearing up the table when she heard the front door open.

She walked towards the living room to find Hannibal in the middle of it.

He was soaked in rainwater and blood.

Her body quaked and her worry propelled her towards him.

"Hannibal?" he did not respond.

The unshed tears in his eyes clued her in.

She cupped his face then asked "What happened to you?" Her eyes examining him closely.

He stayed quiet, while watching Luna's hands go up and down his arms soothing him.

"Let's go away tonight" he said out of the blue.

Luna's eyes searched his, he didn't flinch, he was dead serious.

Something terrible just happened and he's trying to run away from it all.

"Okay let's do that" he hands stopped on his shoulders, assuring him with a smile.

For the first time in a while, Hannibal felt safe.

His hands slowly moved up to pull Luna closer by the waist, It relieved her of all her apprehensions.

Luna responded by resting her head on his chest, Hannibal mirrored the gesture by resting his cheek on her head.

She was warm and it felt good to be surrounded by her welcoming arms.

They stayed this way for who knows how long.

Finally Luna managed to say something.

"I think you should get out of these wet clothes, I still have some of your things in the guest room, I'll get them" she then wiggled out of his embrace.

"No, I'll go there myself, you need to change as well, I'm sorry for getting you bloody and wet" surprisingly he was still able to giggle.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek then he left for the guest room.

* * *

Not everything was lost,

Hannibal thought, they need to leave right after they change.

A sigh of relief, realizing Luna still trusts him.

She's always accepted him as he is.

After changing he packed a few of his things in a bag and got out of the room.

Leaving the bag in the backyard.

He got back inside wondering what's taking Luna so long

He decided to check on her.

* * *

No one's picking up, that's odd Luna thought.

She tried to call Hansen but it just kept on ringing, maybe they were still upset, it was her fault she thought.

She sat on the bed beside her wet clothes.

She tried to dial Will Graham's number again decided he's leaving him a message this time.

"I'm leaving with Hannibal tonight, I'm so happy it feels too good to be true, things are going to change from now on!

Promise I will take care of him for you don't worry, I will call my aunt now to let her know where we'll be."

* * *

The door was left ajar, Luna was talking to someone on the phone.

Hannibal closed his eyes hands shaking,

"…I will take care of him for you don't worry"?

"I will call my aunt now to let her know where we'll be"?

Hannibal kept repeating the lines in his head.

It's impossible, Not Luna he thought.

Then again he thought the same of Will earlier today until he caught a whiff of Freddie's stench on him.

He found it unbearable, he walked away and paced around the living room.

He went back after a few minutes to find Luna talking to Corina.

They were arguing as usual about what a doctor said.

"Luna" he called her attention, she turned around to look at Hannibal, and the expression on her face was a flat out give away of her admission to conspiracy.

Hannibal walked towards her.

Luna gave him a smile, it was immediately replaced with surprise and then pain.

Her eyes followed the direction where Hannibal's hand thrust.

She realized a knife just made it's way into her chest.

She raised her questioning face up to him, to find his betrayed expression in return.

"I left Will Graham on my kitchen floor to die"

Wait did he just admit to killing will?Luna's shook her head confused.

Then it hit her, he heard her leaving a message and he misunderstood.

Luna sobbed, Hannibal took the knife out slowly making her feel every excruciating second of it.

Blood starts to ooze out, Luna's hand covered the wound it left by instinct and she miserably failed at making it stop bleeding.

Her hand held on to the post of the bed, sliding down as she did.

Hannibal walked away from her leaving the room.

She dragged herself to follow suit, "Please don't go..." she managed to say coming out of the bedroom.

Hannibal didn't pay her heed; she was lying on the living room floor now.

Hannibal continued to walk away towards the kitchen.

"Corina worries" she said pausing with a cough

"For me" she sighed as her hands fell to her sides.

She felt like a fish out of a fishbowl "and the baby".

Hannibal stopped on his tracks.

Trying to digest what he just heard.

Then it happened, He heard her take her last exasperated breath.

He turned in time to see her head turning to the side.

He walked back towards her, his hands on her shoulders, shaking her awake.

"Luna!" his eyes grew wide at the realization of what he just did.

He tried to cover her bleeding chest with his hand, but it didn't work.

He's a doctor he should know how to deal with this.

He took Luna's hand and placed it on his cheek hoping she would radiate with warmth as she always did, but there was nothing.

He carefully laid it back on the floor as if she was just sleeping and she didn't want to wake her.

His trembling hand starts to make its way to her womb

She smelled different when he hugged her.

He should have known! The essence that surrounded Luna earlier was his.

He couldn't sense it anymore; it was gone.

"Luna!" he called again with panic in his voice.

He started rocking Luna with his body.

What has he done?

He let out a guttural tone, this can't be real he thought.

"Wake up!" He yelled at her.

Then he heard a car park outside.

He heard Corina's voice; she was talking to someone on the phone.

"If I have to drag her out I will" she said.

Hannibal set Luna down on the floor, hating every painful inch of separation.

He placed a quick kiss on her cheek his bloody hands leaving her face.

He made haste for the kitchen's sliding door.

He walked away knowing he died tonight.

He survived the first death with his heart still intact.

But he lost it somewhere in that house when Luna and his child died by his own hands.

Corina's screams reverberated through the night.

Hannibal stopped when he got to a safe distance; he found an alley he sat on the ground with his back on the wall.

He closed his eyes to listen to Corina's cries.

She screamed for the pain he can't let out.

He thanked her in his head.


End file.
